Detention Room 101
by words-with-dragons
Summary: HighSchool AU: The Loonatics are in grade eleven and get detention. Will they become friends or drive each other crazy? Will Lexi realize that Ace is a much better guy than her jerk of a boyfriend? Read to find out. Major AceLexi; minor RevOC, TechOC.
1. Isn't This Great

**Summary: "Gee-I-didn't-really-want-detention." "Do you ever _stop _talking?" "I can't believe I'm stuck in here because of _you_." "Might as well meditate." "I could be working on gadgets!" "Gjkfjalfm," The Loonatics are all in Gr. 11 and get detention. Will they become friends or drive each other crazy? And will Lexi realize that Ace is a much better guy than her jerk of a boyfriend? Read to find out!**

**BTW, I know that bullying might seem like an over-used theme in my stories, so just a warning, slight bullying in this story as well. =)**

**Detention, Room 101:**

**Chapter One: Well Isn't This Great.**

"So Mr. Bunny," Princaple Walter said, peering over his papaters at the gray bunny in front of him. He had large specatacles and a tie that clashed with his outfit. "I see you wish to attend the school?"

"Yes sir," Ace answered nervously, tugging at the bottom of his blue t-shirt. He wore faded and ripped jeans.

"Hmm. So you're in Gr. 11, and you have very high grades, especially in gym. Do you still take martial arts lessons?"

"No, I had ta stop last year."

"So I see, well, I can set a meeting with your parents and we should be-"

"I don't have any parents." Ace said quietly. Mr. Walter just opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, a stupid expression on his face.

"Not even adopted ones?"

Ace shook his head.

"Then who's taking care of you?"

"I live in a small flat near dis school by myself. I have a weekend job dat pays for my food and oder necessities. De orhpanage I grew up in helps pay as well, but it was gettin' too full so I offered to move out."

After Mr. Walter got over this other surprising fact, he loudly cleared his throat, his mind made up. "You may attend the school."

Ace grinned happily at him, showing his chipped tooth. He felt as if a large balloon of happiness was swelling inside of him. "Dank ya sir, ya won't regret dis!" Ace picked up his science binder, got up from his chair, and walked out of the principle's office, with hopes of a true high school education. The hallways were empty like they usually were, because it was dismissal, and who can't wait to get out of school as soon as possible (well except maybe Tech...)? He walked over to his old orhpanage, a beat-up, run down old place that smelled like rotten cabages to tell his old caretaker; Wendy, the good news (she was overjoyed) before heading over to his apartment building that looked like the roof could collaspe at any moment. Even on the bottom floor he could hear the heavy metal music pounding from his neighbor's; the Pitts.

He sighed and started to climb the stairs, the only way up because the elevator was _ always _out of order. When he finally reached his floor (floor number 9) the ground shook from the vibrations. The Pitts were his neighbors on the floor above him. As far as he knew it was a single dad who was a washed up rocker, who had two sons, one 18, the other 20, and they all loved heavy metal, and weren't considerate about people who thought it was trash. It didn't help that Ace had inherited his dad's abnormally large ears either.

Sighing, he pulled out the key to his cruddy apartment, number 2772. It had an out-of-date kitchen, and a bumpy couch with the oldest TV of the age propped up on a pile of books, a jagged coffee table in between the two. Dusty curtains hung from the window, but sunlight still snuck it's way into the room. An old-fashioned dresser and a bed with ripped sheets was shoved in the back corner of the room, a disgusting bathroom that Ace tried to not go in as often as possible off to the right. He climbed into bed despite the early time, knowing he would need his energy to work the midnight shift at his job, unaware of the life-changing even that would take place in two days time, on a gloomy Monday.

~LU FOREVER~

Lexi sighed boredly as she feebly clapped her boyfriend on at his football practice. She never found football interesting, "too violent", she said, but her boyfriend Max Mathews had insited that "I need my babe there,". And before she could protest to going or to being called babe, he had left with all his football buddies. They had been dating for a year, and Lexi knew that many girls wanted her boyfriend, maybe it was that drive to get back at her previous tormentors that kept her from breaking up with him.

"Breaktime!" the coach said, with a blow of his whistle, calling the sweaty players in. "Time to go, great job men!" Max, a tall tan, muscular bunny with brown eyes and brown hair grinned like the coach was only complimenting him. Lexi rolled her eyes, but forced a smile when he walked over to her, giving her his "charming" smile that made girls swoon.

"Great job Max!" she said, still forcing her smile.

"Yeah, I know." He said, barley missing her eye roll. "Anyway, since it is Friday, wanna go out this weekend?"

"I don't think I'll be able to, my parents are going out of time and I have to watch my younger siblings." she said, sounding sorry but actually glad of the excuse.

This time Max rolled his eyes and huffed, annoyed. "Fine." **He doesn't get it cause he's a rotten only child, **she thought, annoyed.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll see you Monday," Lexi said, then picked up her red book bag and walked away from the field, to where her older brother Roger was waiting for her by his red convertable. He had light brown fur, green eyes, and blonde hair.

"Dodging the boyfriend?" he joked, cocking an amused eyebrow at her.

"Don't know the half of it," she complained, getting into the car (shotgun!), Roger getting in the drivers seat.

~Acexi Forever!~

The weekend was over as quickly as it came, and to the dismay of everyone (especially me in real life!) Monday arrived, the gloomy, downcast weather not helping a bit to brighten the mood. If anything, the stormy gray clouds that blocked out the sun made everything worse.

Ace sighed as the adolences (AKA the thing parents fear most; teenagers XD) gave him stares as he made his way to his locker each time that day, until it was for the last time he came to his locker, #125, and did the combination, but before he could take what he needed, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a coyote student cowering near the lockers. Ace turned completely to see the reason why; a tall tan, muscular bunny with brown eyes and hair, had the coyote pressed up to the locker, one of his cronies twisting the arm of a skinny blue roadrunner. Rage filled every fiber of his being, because not only did bullying make him sick, but he also knew what it was like to be bullied... but no one ever came to his rescue...

~FLASHBACK!~

_"Hey shrimp!" a big bull dog anthro said menancingly, and him and his friends approached a ten year old Ace, who was thinking on a park bench. The park was almost deserted, an older teenager swinging slightly on a creaky swing. "We're gonna use you for punching pratice!"_

_Ace stood up, his ear tips just being a little taller than the bull dog. He noticed this and it gave him strength. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" he replied calmly._

_"Hold him," the bull dog ordered. One of his friends; a fox, pinned Ace's arms behind him, and no matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break free from the fox's grasp. The bull dog slapped him, than punched him in the face and the gut, before laughing at how Ace crumbled to the ground in pain, as they walked away, his eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall..._

Ace snapped back to the present, and made his voice loud enough to be heard over the coyote and bird's whimpering. "Leave them alone." he growled.

Max, the bully, just chuckled and dropped the coyote, his friend releasing the roadrunner's arm. "Oh yeah, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"I just did." he answered. It was a while before Max figured the insult out, but when he did a teacher walked by.

"I'm gonna-" Max said, before noticing the teacher and changing his voice. "Why do you always pick on me?" he wailed, pouting (FAKER!).

Ace gave him a confused expression until the teacher cleared her throat and spoke. "How dare you bully a student Mr. Bunny."

"But he wasn't!" the coyote protested.

"That is enough Tech!"

"That's-not-"

"From you too Mr. Runner-oof!" something black and brown slammed into the teacher, then quickly got off of the floor. It was a black mallard, who looked absolutely terrified, and a tasmanian devil. "That's it! All of you detention!"

"Don't pick on my boyfriend!" Lexi said, going over to Ace, under the impression that Max had been telling the truth.

"No shouting Ms. Bunny. Now you'll have to join these hooligians in detention as well. For the week."

"The week!" the duck shouted.

"The month!" the teacher yelled. "I've had enough of all of you! Now after school, go to Room 101." Then she left, and chatter filled the hallway once again. Max and his buddie had left, unfairly unpunished. However, in this case, it was a good thing... =)

Ace turned to the coyote and roadrunner. "Ya guys okay?"

They both nodded. "Yeah-thanks-by-the-way. You're-the-new-kid,-Ace-right?" Rev asked.

"Yup." Ace said.

"I hope you're all happy!" Lexi snapped. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"At least ya have parents..." Ace muttered. Lexi gave him a sharp look, not knowing what he said, but assuming it was an insult.

"What was that?" But she didn't get an answer. Rev had interrupted him.

"I-didn't-even-think-of-how-Ma-and-Pa-will-react."

"Ugh." Duck said, annoyed.

"Give him a break." Tech insisted. "He's a good kid, even if he does talk a lot.

"Gjfjfjomme (translation: I guess things could be worse)," Slam mumbled.

"He's right," Ace said, disturbing everyone else's words. "Let's just try and get along at least. We're gonna be stuck tageder for a month, let's not make it worse." Lexi just huffed and walked away. The bell rang, signalling the end of the day, and signalling the start of detention. Ace locked his locker before making his way with the others in uncomfortable silence to the room at the end of the hall; Room 101.

"Two hours of detention for a month," Duck said bluntly. "Well isn't this great."

Ace shrugged and opened the door. It was a plain room, with a large circular table in the middle of it. A "Stay In School!" poster was on a nearby wall, half of it peeling off. Lexi was already sitting in a chair, reading a book, but she looked up when the others took their seats, Ace and Tech sitting on either side of her, Rev beside Tech, Duck beside Ace, and Slam in the middle of Duck and Rev. No teacher occupied the room, but they knew the door was locked from the outside, so only the teacher could let them out.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here because of **you**." she said, glaring at them.

"Gee-I-really-didn't-want-detention." Rev said plainly.

"Do you **ever **stop talking?" Duck asked, clearly annoyed.

"I could be working on gadgets now!" Tech whined longingly.

"Gjkfjalfm," Slam said simply.

"I might as well meditate," Ace said, and closed his eyes, hoping to tune out the others, until Tech adressed him.

"Thanks for helping Rev and me by the way. I don't know what could've happened if you hadn't, Max is a really mean guy."

"It was no problem." Ace said smiling, waving the matter off. Tech and Rev grinned at him. "Why was he pickin' on ya anyway?"

"He-wanted-us-to-do-his-homework,-stupid-bully." Rev replied.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend that way!" Lexi said angrily, although a tiny part of her suspected they might be telling the tru- no, Max is a good guy she convinced herself... right?

"Dat bully's yer boyfriend? Good luck. I've met his type before, dey're jerks." Ace said. He didn't hear Lexi as she scolded him. His attention was focused on an airvent above the table. "Anyone hungry?" he asked, a smile creeping its way on his face. Slam nodded and licked his lips. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Ace got up from his chair and stood on the table, his hands reaching the air vent. Realizing what he planned to do, with hyped up excitement, Tech handed him a screwdriver from his pocket, a handy object the inventor always carried. Ace undid the screws, placing the vent's dusty metal cover on the table, and pulled himself up. His feet dissapeared, although they could hear him making his way.

"Is no one gonna stop him? He'll get us all into even more trouble!" Lexi exclaimed, thinking of a plan. "Slam, you stay here, you won't be able to fit into the vents. The rest of us will got get him." Lexi pulled herself into the air vent, Duck shooted a confused look at Tech who shrugged and pulled himself up next.

Once the trio was in the pulled themselves up, until they reached another vent, one that looked into the cafeteria. Lexi couldn't see Ace anyway inside, he had screwed the pannel back in. Footsteps echoed and their hearts pounded as they came closer and closer to the vent, near midway up the wall (weird design I know), because if the person looked up, they would see them, and they would get in trouble... again.

**Stupid rabbit! **Lexi thought, as the person made their way closer and closer to the vent...

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you guys like the story, I plan to finish other stories soon, don't worry, but I wanted to get this one up!**

**PleAsE rEvIeW!**


	2. Could I?

**Chapter Two: Could I?**

The person walking towards the vent spoke, in a nasally voice. "Well, it's the end of the day" the woman coughed. "So I can finally take this stupid hairnet off." Lexi recognized the voice, it was Hilary the lunch lady. The whole school suspected she spit in their meatloaf, so nobody dared to eat it. The footsteps walked away, and a door swung shut. More footsteps came, and Lexi's heart pounded again.

"I didn't know ya would follow me," Ace chuckled (it had been his footsteps) and undid the screws. He took off the vent and helped Lexi out by holding her fore-arms, she made the mistake of looking into his deep, endless blue eyes...She blushed and tore her gaze away as Tech, Duck and Rev climbed out. "Ya guys can relax, nobody else is here."

"I've never actually been in this room before," Tech commented looking around the kitchen.

"I've-snuck-in-once-for-some-bird-seed." Rev said, and zoomed around the kitchen.

"This place is despicable." Duck said, sitting down a nearby chair propped up on the wall, obviously for when the servers had breaks.

"Come on, we should get back in." Lexi said in a worried tone, not wanted her or the others to get in trouble.

"Give me a sec an' we can leave," Ace said, and he walked over to the fridge and cracked it open. He grabbed two cans of food and closed the door.

"You snuck in here to steal?" Lexi accused. Ace shrugged and took out some money from his pocket and placed it on a kitchen counter.

"Dere's an orhpanage full of hungry kids. Dey can't afford ta feed all of dem, but I have extra money to help wit it all. I was raised dere, it's da least I can do." he replied. He said it so normally, like he was talking about his favourite colour.

"Oh," Lexi said, unsure of what to say. Finally she figured something out. "That's very nice." Ace gave her a small smile and climbed back inside the vent, the others following, Tech screwing in the nails because he was last person in. They crawled back to the detention room and slid into their seats. Slam looked expectantly at Ace.

"Sorry dere big guy, I don't have any food for ya." Ace apologized. Slam frowned but then smiled at his new friend.

"You friend." He said, and gave Ace a bone-crushing hug. The happy tasmanian had no idea what the word "friend" meant to the bunny. He had never had any friends before. Ever since he got bullied when he was ten he started learning martial arts, and became the kid that people were scared of. Wendy was a great and kind woman, but more like a motherly figure than a friend. He was the oldest at the orhpanage, so he had to take care of younger kids almost like his children. No people his age, no friends. When Slam released Ace the rabbit gave him the biggest smile he had in years.

"Danks Slam," he said gratefully. Slam just had a goofy smile on his face. Rev glanced at the clock.

"Detention-will-be-over-soon." he told them. "This-actually-wasn't-that-bad."

Tech nodded. "Yeah, it was actually kinda fun."

"I just hope I'll be able ta do de homework we got." Ace said worriedly. He couldn't do it when he got home, he had to sleep for his midnight shift, and that ended at 6 in the morning, and it was an hour's walk back home and an hour's walk to school, which started at 8. He normally did his homework now, but since they were having detention it wasn't an option. Nothing except for people was allowed inside the room, Tech didn't know why they had allowed his screwdriver in. Maybe because other kids bullied him and he got good grades.

"Why wouldn't you be able to do it?" Lexi asked concerned. She had decided that maybe Ace was an okay guy. Ace considered telling them the truth, and he decided to. He had never talked to anyone about it.

He sighed. "In order ta provide for myself I have ta work a job, but just workin' on de weekends isn't enough, so everyday I work a midnight shift, which goes till 6 a.m. I sleep when I get home cause I wouldn't get any otherwise."

"Why-do-you-have-to-provide-for-yourself,-why-don't-your-parents-work?" Rev asked. He hadn't hear Ace's response to Lexi.

"My parents are d-dead. Dey died when I was a baby." he explained.

"Oh,-I'm-so-sorry."

"It's okay." Ace said, smiling a teensy bit because he assumed that now he had two friends. (whoo hoo! A NEW RECORD!) The door clicked and was unlocked as the teacher came in to tell them they could leave. The six people left the room, almost happy to come back the next day.

~Tuesday~

Lexi was getting books out of her locker the next day, wondering what had happened to Ace. Had he been able to finish his homework? She hoped so, he seemed like a nice guy and the teachers were really strict with homework being on time. A human girl walked over to Lexi. They were both populars, but Lexi had only become one when she started dating Max. It was unusual for them to approach her.

"OMG, I am **so **jealous of you Lex!" the girl said, using Lexi's nickname. **It's because of my boyfriend, **Lexi thought dully. **What else would it be? **"It's so not fair that you get to spend two hours with him for the next month! And you're the **only **girl!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lexi asked, confused.

"Ace Bunny of course, he's so hot! Not to mention heroic, he got detention for defending two boys from this bully or something." the girl giggled. "I really hope he asks me out or something, so many girls like him! And it's only his second day!" For some reason Lexi couldn't understand Lexi felt her cheeks burn and anger swell up inside her. **Why am I feeling this way? **she asked herself. "Anyway, bye Lex! Maybe you can introduce me to him!" the girl sashayed away in her stilletto's. Lexi shook her head clear of thoughts but Ace's smiling face popped up and Lexi smiled to herself then frowned. What is wrong with me?

Lexi grabbed her science binder and textbook and headed off to science, thankful that she didn't share the class with Ace; she needed to sort out this feeling first. She dreaded fourth period, right before lunch. It wasn't that she didn't like english, in fact she loved it, but it was the class she had with Ace, and she had more with him after lunch.

~Gym (with Ace, Rev and Slam ... and Max X)) Gym is their first period.~ X) is my evil grin BTW! X)

"Alright boys, we're going to start with an obstacle course! I'll be timing you so get to it!" the coach instructed. All the boys were in the typical school gym wear, gray t-shirt and navy blue gym shorts. As Ace, Rev, Slam and Max waited in line together, Ace in front of Max, who started to talk to him.

"So Ace," Max said casually as the coach walked by. When the coach had passed, Max's tone changed to threatening. "You get in my way again rabbit, you'll regret it!" he hissed. "And don't get any ideas about Lexi, she's **my **girlfriend!"

"Wat do ya mean 'ideas about Lexi'?" Ace asked, not showing how nervous he actually was. He couldn't deny that Lexi wasn't pretty, and she had a good reason to be mad after all. He was sure she was truly kind.

"I mean don't go thinking that you have a chance with her or anything, so don't try!" Max said.

"Ace Bunny!" the coach bellowed. Ace gave Matt a look before starting the obstacle course. He ran the first portion, then did a splendid vault, climbed the rope in a few seconds, and hopped down from it and landed on his feet. Panting, he looked at the coach, who was flabbergasted. "A+," the coach managed out, still in stunned awe. Ace smiled and went to sit on the bench with the others who had completed the course.

~English (With Ace, Lexi... and Max) X)~

Often, when you dread something, time seems to speed up just so it happens sooner. This is the position Lexi found herself in. Through her three previous periods, she wished the clock to go backwards, even just a little bit. She needed more time! But when the bell rang signalling the start of fourth period, she felt as if someone was dragging her in chains.

Lexi knew it wasn't going to be an easy class when she walked through the door. Max was sitting at one seat, he had saved one beside him, like normal. But here's the dilemma; Ace was sitting down, and no one was sitting next to him... yet. The girl from before was making her way over to him... but Lexi could still take the seat if she moved over now. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two bucks. Ace, who was giving her a small smile, or Max, who was laughing with the guy behind him. **Ace. Max. Ace. Max. Ahhh! Who do I sit with? **Her eyes darted back to Ace who frowned slightly as the girl from before slid into the seat next to his. Feeling slightly downcast Lexi took her usual seat next to Max.

"Hi," she said brightly. Max just waved her off.

"Later Lexi," he replied, not facing her before laughing at a corny joke his friend told him. Lexi sighed, knowing it was going to be a boring and slow lesson. The class started as usual, but Lexi found she couldn't concentrate on the lesson no matter how hard she tried. She kept on looking at Ace and that girl out of the corner of her eye. She hated the way the girl scooted closer to him, but relished in the fact he kept moving away.

"Lexi!" the teacher said sternly, snapping Lexi out of her trance. "Pay attention!"

"Oh, s-sorrry Ms. Green." she apologized, and looked to the front.

"Now class, please turn in your homework." Ms. Green said. Lexi winced as she saw Ace do nothing. He must not have had time. She was worried, Ms. Green was the sternest and most unfair teacher in the school, especially when it came to homework. However there was one excuse that she always believed, and the person didn't get in trouble for... Lexi scribbled a note, tore the page out of her notebook, crumpled it and threw it at Ace when Ms. Green's back was turned, and everyone else was getting out their homework. Ace uncrumpled the note, confused, but smiled at Lexi when he read it, and gave her the thumbs up. Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, before getting out her homework. Ms. Green collected the homework, until she came to Ace, who had stuffed the note in his pocket. "Where's your homework?" she asked impatiently.

"Well ya see Ms. Green," he said carefully. "I was too busy protesting for higher pay for teachers ta do it." he finished. Ms. Green gave him a soft smile.

"That's very kind Ace, you can hand it in tomorrow." she replied, then walked back to her desk. Lexi felt so relieved Ace hadn't got in trouble, it's amazing what he was able to do really.

**Wait, I couldn't like him! **she thought, startled. **Could I?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**pLeAsE rEviEw!**


	3. Paired As Partners

**Just want to say thanks for all the reviews guys! You are the best! =)**

**Chatper Three: Paired As Partners**

Lexi was relieved when the bell rang, meaning that she wouldn't have to listen to Max drone on and on about football. Despite the oddness of this, Max and Lexi never sat with each other at lunch except for Valentine's day. They would sit seperately with their friends. Well, Lexi didn't really consider the girls she sat with friends. They were shallow, mean and loved to gossip. Lexi had learned it was better to just to eat and try not to hear anything the witches said. If she went and asked if she could sit with Max, people would assume she had no friends. She didn't want to lose her popularity, it was the only thing that kept her from verbal abuse and mean notes.

So when Max sat down at his usual table with his friends, Lexi started to make her way over to her table, only to stop and notice something. Ace, Slam, Rev, Duck and Tech were all sitting at a lunch table together, laughing about something. It looked far more tempting than the table she usually sat at, where girls complained about chipping a nail or something stupid like that. Perfectly aware of everyone staring at her, she nervously walked over to where the guys were sitting, and a took a seat in between Ace and Rev.

"Hi guys, can I sit here?" she asked nervously. She hoped against hope they would let her.

Ace smiled. "Sure ding Lexi."

"So, did you guys have a good morning?" Lexi said.

Rev nodded eagerly. "Yup-you-wouldn't-believe-how-well-Ace-did-in-gym-today!"

"I didn't do dat good Rev," Ace said modestly. Lexi saw how opposite he was from Max. Max bragged about what he did when it wasn't that cool, but Ace tried to make it seem like no big deal when it was really cool. "By de way Lexi, danks for dat excuse."

"I just didn't want to see you get in trouble," she explained.

"Eder way, ya saved my cotten tail." he joked, and the six of them laughed. Lexi, still giggling, noticed how happy Ace looked. **He's so cute when he's happy... WAIT! Did I just think that? What about Max? **The laughter subsided and Lexi was able to lose her little dilemma for now.

"I'm actually kind of excited for detention today," Tech said, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich. Duck scowled, whether at the choice of meat (PINKSTER'S A PIG! but it's not him, don't worry!), or at what Tech had said, but eventually the mallard cracked a smile.

"Last time **was **pretty fun," he admitted.

"Gheaimffmeaila! (Translation: And maybe this time I can get some food!)" Slam said happily. Ace shook his head and smiled. Lexi sipped her carrot juice, and glanced at Max's table. The buck, unaware of Lexi looking at him, was staring at Ace angrily, he was even munching his veggie burger meanly. Lexi turned away, confused. Did Max think she liked Ace? **Well, he wouldn't be completely wrong...I never thought I would be in a triangle like this, I barely ever had one guy I liked, let alone two, well more like one right now... **

Still unsure of her feelings, she pushed herself through the rest of lunch, trying not to notice how cute Ace's chipped tooth was, or how nice he was to everyone. Let's just say her attempts weren't very successful. Eventually it was Social Studies right after lunch, another class the two bucks and doe had together. The other guys weren't in her class, but she would have preffered them in her class instead of Max; he would be so mad if he caught her staring at Ace... for like the fifthieth time today, but nobody had noticed, or so she assumed and hoped so.

The bell rang and the three bunnies headed off to Social Studies. Usually the doe walked there with Max, but today she walked there with Ace, Max watching them from behind, scowling, listening into their conversation. (creeper right? XD)

"I heard from a kid in science today that we'll be assigned projects today. Something about taking care of a robotic baby or something." Lexi said, smiling geuinly. Max frowned.

"Dat sounds cool. I just hope I don't get paired wit dat blonde girl; Katlyn (no offense if your name is Katlyn!) from yesterday. She wasn't gettin' de message dat I didn't want ta go out wit her." Lexi's heart soared at the statement. "Max is in dis class right? Ya'll probably be paired up wit him." Max turned and started talking to his buddies, his fear content. It wasn't that he loved Lexi; he didn't, it's just that she was hot and popular, and didn't know Max's secret. **She's the perfect babe, such a doll too. **he thought, grinning, not listening to Ace and Lexi's continued conversation.

"I hope I won't be paired up with him," Lexi sighed. "He doesn't do any of the work, insists he's too busy with football."

"Relationships are all about balance, talk ta him." Ace advised. Secretly he was thrilled about this, but he didn't want her to be sad. If he could prevent it he would.

"Maybe," Lexi said in defeat. Ace nugded her playfully, and Lexi nudged him back, laughing. She never laughed around Max, who would've noticed this if he had more than a five-minute attention span. "All right, I will!"

"Good," Ace said in a tone of authority, making her laugh again. He smiled. **She has the cutest laugh, **he thought. **Oh, now I **get what Max was telling me. He can't keep me from liking her, and I wouldn't take her away from him. Looks like I'll have to wait for a chance.

They entered the class and sat next to each other at a table made of two desks, Katlyn; who was sitting behind Lexi was glaring at the back of her head, mad that the doe was sitting next to Ace. Max was waved over by one of his football buddies. The teacher, Mr. Mason walked in, his brown mustache curled up happily to match his happy smile.

"Hello class, today we will be starting a new assignment in class. I'll split you into pairs, and then explain the assignment. Ace and Lexi, Max and Katlyn, Ron and Hermione(sorry, HP addict, couldn't resist!)..." Mr. Mason read the rest of the pairs, but the three bunnies couldn't be much happier with their pairs. Max thought Katlyn was hot, just as she thought he was. Meanwhile Ace and Lexi were thrilled with being a pair, because it would mean more time to spend together.

"I will give each pair a robotic baby, which you will need to take care of for the next month. It will act like a real baby and prepare you for parenthood. Good luck, I'll be handing out your babies now." Luckily, Mr. Mason had anthro robotic babies as well, so Ace and Lexi got a little gray baby with a poof of blonde hair on its head and big green eyes. "Yours is a girl," he told them. "You can pick a name for her if you like, it's part of the project." Then he handed another baby to a pair. Ace scooped up the baby in his arms and held it perfectly; taking care of the kids at he orhpanage would could in handy for this project.

"Wat do ya wanna name her Lex?" he asked.

"I want it to be original, we could almost combine our names, not many people have our names." Lexi suggested.

**Okay, I'm making this chapter so you can vote on what they should name the baby, here are the choices:**

**Acexi (Ace-y), Alexi (Al-ex-eye) and if you can think of some others please send them in, but they have to be a combination of the names. =)**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	4. Heartbreaking & Heart Melting Kisses

**Chaper Four: Heart-breaking/Heart Melting Kisses**

"Alexi?" Ace suggested softly as the robotic baby blinked at him and then giggled. It may be a robot, but to Ace it didn't feel that way, there was even a little artifical heartbeat that he could feel.

"Alexi," Lexi agreed just as quietly and took the baby from Ace's arms and held Alexi in hers. She had held many babies before, considering she had five little brothers. She was the only girl in her whole family.

"We named her Glimmer," Katlyn announced smugly to them when she walked over, Max in tow and the baby in her arms. The baby was human, but had skin tanned like Max's fur. It had little locks of blonde hair and Katlyn's brown eyes. Lexi wondered if Mr. Mason had specifically designed the babies to look like real possible children from the pairs. "Isn't she darling?"

"Very." Lexi said, although she didn't believe it. "This is the baby we got." she readjusted the baby, who looked at Katlyn with a frightened expression, perhaps comparing her to a disfigured barbie, but we shall never know. "Her name is Alexi."

"What kind of name is Alexi?" Katlyn asked, eyeing the little baby.

"Well Alexis means helper, defender of man." Ace answered, feeling protective over his fake daughter. Maybe it just felt natural because she was so life-like, but Ace knew he would probably get very attached over her.

"We named her Glimmer because she's a star!" Katlyn countered, who seemed to think this was a competition of somekind and wanted to get points for it.

"Okaayy." Lexi said slowly, backing away until eventually she turned away and Max and Katlyn walked away.

"I wonder how Katlyn bribed Max ta name de baby Glimmer." Ace said and Lexi laughed slightly. She smiled as Alexi yawned and closed her eyes, settling into sleep. "Ya know, I almost feel as she's a real baby."

"I know exactly how you feel." Lexi said, smiling down on the little baby who snuggled into her. "We should try and find out what she likes and dislikes."

"I don't tink my apartment would be good, my neighbor's upstairs are extremely loud an' she'd probably cry."

"We could go to my place. She could also stay there during the night cause you have your job if you want."

"Really?" Lexi nodded at his question. "Wow, tanks Lexi. Dat would be great." Mr. Mason smiled as he saw the friends talk. He had been teaching at the school for a long time now, and could often see the people who would be great together. It was no coincident he had paired Ace and Lexi together.

"Detention will be a problem though. Wat if she has ta go ta de bathroom, we can't exactly change her in de room wit de oders."

"True."

"I can probably smuggle in my lock pick kit and undo de lock when she needs ta be changed."

"Good, cause I think Duck would faint at the sight, he's a wimp when it comes to those sort of things."

"Most men are Lex," he said laughing. She giggled, but shushed him to be quiet as to not wake Alexi from her slumber. Mr. Mason handed them a kit of everything they would need, and gave kits to everyone else. The rest of the afternoon sped by, the teachers very annoyed at all the babies, although Alexi proved to be the most well behaved. While the others wailed Alexi was content to suckle warm milk from her bottle Lexi gently held for her. Soon it was detention and the six teens and the baby filed into detention, the baby allowed because it was for school, and Ace's lock picking kit hidden in his jean's pocket unbeknownst to the teachers. They took their seats around the table, Slam holding the baby in his muscular arms. Lexi however was frantically searching the baby's kit.

"I can't find the milk bottle!" she said with a panicked expression. Ace undid the door and she rushed out to get the bottle. But while she rounded the nearby corner to get to her locker, a heartbreaking scene was seen out of the corner of her eye. In an empty classroom, she could see Max and Katlyn in a deep embrace, kissing each other. She just stood there, her mind crashing, her heart breaking, red alarms blaring and flashing all over her mind.

After a few mintutes Ace opened the door of the detention room and only saw the sobbing doe run away. Ace shook his head at what Max was doing, fury filling him, and he ran after Lexi.

"Lexi!" he yelled out as he ran outside. "LEXI!" Finally he spotted her on the football stands. He ran up the steps and sat beside her, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shirt, feeling his heart beat.

"It'll be okay," he said gently and stroked her hair.

"I j-just can't believe he would do..." she tried to choke out. Her voice was muffled because her head was buried into Ace's chest. "I-I don't know how I'll push through this..."

"Lexi, ya'll make it through wit yer friends, cause friends are de people who'll pick up de pieces of yer heart. I promise everyding will be okay."

"O-okay." she said quietly, and pulled her head up and looked into his eyes, and he looked into her blood-shot eyes, but he thought that they were as beautiful as ever. "Thank you Ace," she said gratefully, and blushed.

"No problem," he breathed, his breath taken away by having her face, her lips, so close to his own. Lexi leaned in and quickly pressed her soft lips against his furry cheek, blushing, then pulled away. Ace's eyes widened, and he blushed furiously, his fingers going up to touch the spot. Lexi got up shakily, Ace helping her keep her balance, and they made their way down the stands, Alexi's milk bottle forgotten by the pair.

~ACE+LEXI= 3 4EVA!~

Neither bunnies told their friends what had happened between them at the stands. It was their special moment, their special secret. After detention Ace retrieved Alexi's milk bottle from Math,(last period) and he and Lexi, Alexi held in Lexi's arms, Ace holding the kit, they walked over to her house. It was a twenty minute walk, but neither bunny minded. Finally, they reached Lexi's house, which was a three story building, an oak tree on the front lawn, a garden if front of the steps leading up to the door, black railing on either side of the steps.

"Hi mom," Lexi said as she opened the door, handing Alexi to Ace. "This is my friend Ace." A shorter, plump bunny entered the mud room that Lexi stood in, Ace in the doorway. The female bunny had tan fur and blonde hair like Lexi, but had blue eyes instead of green.

"Hello Ace," the rabbit greeted (her real name is Melissa BTW).

"Hi Mrs. Bunny," Ace said, and they shook hands, Mrs. Bunny having a firmer handshake than one would think.

"So, why do you have a baby?" Mrs. Bunny asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh," Lexi said and she blushed, realizing what her mother must be thinking. "This is a robotic baby we got in Social Studies, Ace and I are partners." she explained. Mrs. Bunny smiled, relieved. "We have to take care of it for a month. Her name is Alexi."


	5. Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter Five: Green Eyed Monster**

Lexi entered the living room, and lightly patted Alexi's large, stubby ears. She giggled, Lexi smiling motherly at the robot. Ace sat next to Lexi on the couch, Mrs. Bunny walking in as well.

"Could I get you dears anything?" She asked.

"No th/dank you/ya," the buck and doe answered in unision. (sorry if I didn't spell that correctly). Mrs. Bunny nodded, then yelled at the two little anthro boys that scampered past her down the hallway. "Get back here! Danny! Randy! If you make the cat dance in a top hat and tap shoes again you'll get it!"

Ace chuckled. "It reminds me of de orphanage here, except better looking and cleaner in here of course." Lexi gently lowered Alexi to the ground, who started to put one tiny, teetering foot in front of each other. Lexi smiled.

"I wonder if this is what parenthood will actually feel like." Lexi mused, talking aloud her thoughts because she knew Ace wouldn't disregard them as silly or stupid, she knew she could trust him.

"If it is, then guys definatly have the easiest job. Goils are de ones who have ta go through nine months of weird cravings an' pain." Ace said, making Lexi laugh.

"True, although I do want to be a mother someday."

"I'm not really sure wat I wanna do, I don't have a lot of money to get education for most."

"I could see you getting a scholarship for becoming a teacher."

"Really? Me a teacher?"

"Or a dad, you're great with Alexi."

"I had a childhood of experience," Ace said quietly, turning away. Lexi frowned and made him face her.

"That's the past Ace," she said softly, her hand placed on top of his. "You shouldn't dwell on it." Ace gave her a small smile.

"Danks," he said happily.

Lexi giggled. "I just wanted to return the favor." Ace sat back, his brow furrowed.

"I wonder how it's going ta be tomorrow wit him," Ace said, a glint of anger evident in his eyes. **If Lexi was my goil, I would never do dat, but it probably won't happen, so I might as well as not tink about it. **he thought sadly, but couldn't help the smile he formed when Lexi peered at him.

"You'll have my back right?"

Ace grinned. "Always Lex. Besides, I'd like ta have a few words wit him," he said joking. Lexi laughed.

~Wednesday~

Lexi bit her lip as she entered the school, Ace walking beside her, their knapsacks on their backs. It had sounded so easy to break up with Max, but when she saw him at his locker, laughing with his friends, all of her doubts came rushing back up. He was violent sometimes, would he hit her? Ace gave her hand a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile. She smiled timidly at him, plucked up her courage and then went over to Max.

"We need to talk," she said sternly, grateful her voice didn't quaver. His friends "Ohhh-ohh-oo" but walked away as the bunnies talked quietly. "I saw what you were doing with Katlyn yesterday," she whispered. "I'm breaking up with you cheater!"

Max just scowled. "No, you're breaking up with me because of Ace, aren't you?" he growled. Lexi gave him a puzzled look.

"No," she said. "We're just friends. You're the one who was kissing another girl! We. Are. Over, got it?" She walked back over to her other friends, smiling, feeling pleased that she had stood up to him, and that she was finally free from the "girlfriend" position. Max sulked, angry, his eyes narrowed as Ace smiled and said something funny that made them laugh.

"You'll pay for this bunny."

~LU FOREVER~

The day passed quickly, as did the rest of the week. Never once had Max said anythin to Ace or Lexi. The detentions were becoming more like a mini-party and less like a punishment. Duck had been smuggling in his phone for the last couple of times, and they had had dance parties with the music on it, not to mention having a great time prank-calling Ms. Green, who had sentenced them to this in the first place. Tech had slowly come out of his shell, they had been able to understand Rev and Slam, and Duck was now enjoyable. The bond between the bunnies stayed as strong as ever.

But eventually, Sunday passed with the horrible day called "Monday" following, the six friends heading back to school, then heading home again. Ace and Lexi had been going over to Lexi's house every day after detention to find out important information about Alexi. The baby hated meat, loved veggies, especially carrots, liked the colour red, and had a fondness for doggies. Whenever she would see one her face would light up, smiling and squealing her little arms and stubby fingers would point at it and say the first word she ever knew: "Want!". So Ace had given her one of his old stuffies; a big white dog that was twice her size. She had named it "Tommy" unaware of how touched Ace was at this. His deceased father's name had been Tom, although the innocent baby had no idea on this. Ace found himself becoming more and more attached to her. Lexi had a similar feeling.

On Monday, they had decided to bring Alexi over to Ace's apartment because Randy was having his birthday party at the house and Alexi would be overwhelmed and upset at all the people. Lexi had wisely brought earplugs for herself and an old pair of yellow earmuffs for Alexi. As usual the heavy metal music blared, the earmuffs and earplugs barley blocking any of it out. Ace took a seat on the couch, Lexi sitting down beside him, Alexi sitting in her "mama"'s lap. Lexi drummed her fingers on the couch's bumpy, scratchy fabric, a habit she did whenever she was annoyed.

"That's it." she said, taking Alexi off her lap, putting the little doe onto Ace's and left the room. Ace heard her go upstairs, and muffled voices. Lexi came back into the apartment in a couple of minutes, pleased with herself. The heavy metal was either so quiet Ace couldn't hear it. He gaped at the smiling doe, surprised.

"Wat did ya say ta dem?" he asked, wondering if it would work again.

"I just asked them to turn it down," she said. **It's cause she's a pretty goil, **Ace thought, putting it together. "The younger son even gave me his phone number. I might wait a couple days before I call, see if I'm ready to be in another relationship."

Ace's cheeks heated up at the thought of Lexi giving that guy one of her fabulous smiles that only **he** got. Lexi seemed to sense some form of anger from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he lied. "Nothing's wrong." **Only everyding. **Lexi still looked puzzled with decided to believe his answer. Ace couldn't help but notice every little thing he thought was wonderful thing. The way her beautiful emerald eyes lit up when Alexi said "Mama" or "Dada". The way the doe brushed her silky blonde locks out of her eyes with her graceful hand. He tried not to stare at her, he really did try, but he wasn't very successful. He was just glad she hadn't noticed. Spoiling their friendship was the last thing he wanted to happen, but he hoped that one day; someday, they could be more than friends.

A few days later at Lexi's house when Lexi mused her thoughts aloud to him on calling the guy, who Ace found out was named Darren, Ace responded very quickly.

"I don't tink ya should." he said adbruptly. Lexi looked slightly shocked. Usually he thought about things for a few minutes before speaking what he thought. He had never done it like _that _before.

"Are you sure? I mean you barely know him, he could be nice. Besides, I feel that I'm ready for another relationship, I had wanted to end it with Max for months."

"Yes, I'm sure." he said, his temper starting to rise but he didn't know why. **Why am I gettin' so mad?**

"Ace I don't think you're really thinking this through-"

"I'm sure Lexi!" that was the first he had ever risen his voice against her. Lexi's eyes leaked a couple of tears, which she quickly wiped away.

"You're just jealous!"

"Fine!" he yelled, picking up his backpack and storming from the house (Alexi still always slept at Lexi's, she was having a nap when this was happening). Lexi frowned angrily while hot tears slid down of her furry cheeks. Meanwhile Ace was pacing in his apartment as soon as he got home. He was fuming, the heavy metal a constant reminder that she had chosen _Darren _over him. **No, dat's not right. **he thought, calming himself down. **In Lexi's eyes, right now at least, I'm a friend. I have ta be dere for her, support her. Only den could we ever be more. **The buck decided to make up with her the next day, but it turns out he didn't have to. The next morning in an empty hallway as he waited for her, just as Ace started to say his apology, Lexi ran and him and flung her arms around his neck in a hug, a surprised Ace hugging her back.

"I decided you were right, I'm sorry for accusing and yelling at you like that." she said.

Ace chuckled. "Hey careful, ya'll wrinkle de shirt." he joked. She laughed and pulled back, but both finding they missed each others embrace. Ace smiled as they walked to class together, his jealousy, his green eyed monster gone.

**FYI, I'm sure some of you noticed but Ace's comment to Lexi is similar to what he said when they hugged on the show! ~sigh~ ACE+LEXI=LOVE FOREVER! Just want to say thanks for all your reviews. I don't think the story will be much longer, I dunno. But I do plan on having a dance happening, so if there are any songs you'd like to be there please send them in and I'll choose a few. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	6. A Terrible Dream

**A Terrible Dream **

Even once he and Lexi had made up, Ace still felt guilty at yelling at her. He usually didn't lose his temper like that, it had been a combination of stress, partly he had been losing sleep due to doing homework. So before school officially started, he talked to her about her.

"I'm sorry Lexi," he apologized.

"It's okay, I did the same thing that you did." she said, wondering why he was apologizing when he had already apologized.

"Dat still doesn't explain my actions dough, it's just dat my job and homework has put me under a lot of stress, and it was wrong ta blow up at ya like dat." he said, then added a lot quieter. "I was also a little jealous," Lexi just smiled and took his hand.

"That's how I felt when I saw Katlyn," she said, her eyes glimmering. Ace smiled back at her, both knowing how the other felt, and that their apologies were accepted.

When Ace walked into English class on Thursday, he expected the usual, unfair teacher Ms. Green, instead he got quite a surprise. There was no Ms. Green sitting at the desk, instead there was a tall woman with long, curly blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was written on the board "Ms. Zadavia". Ace took her usual seat, setting aside his bag on a chair to save the spot for Lexi, like they had been doing ever since her breakup with Max, who had moved on to dating Katlyn.

"Hello," Ms. Zadavia greeted warmly, taking in Ace's appearence. **He's a deadringer for his father, let's see if any of his mother's in him. **she thought. Once hearing that Ace Tom Bunny was coming to this school, (I'll just call her Zadvia from now on) Zadavia had immediatly tried for a position here. After all, his parents Tom and Ella Bunny had made her his godmother, although Ace didn't know that of course.

"Hello." Ace said, and smiled when the rest of the class entered, especially when Lexi sat down beside him. Zadavia had to stop herself from gasping out loud. Lexi looked exactly like Ace's mother, Ella. The two does weren't related, at least not closely. Think of it this way, if Lola and Bugs had two sons, and at least each generation a boy was born, each side would carry the Bunny name, even if they were very distant cousins, so even though they had shared ancestors, the blood between the two current descendants would be so distant, it wouldn't matter if they got married. (AH YEAH! k' sorry XD) Still, it was hard to avoid looking at them, the way Ace talked exactly like Tom, the way Lexi would laugh at his comments just like Ella would.

She knew they would be a good couple.

The class went as usual, except at the end Zadavia asked Ace and Lexi to hang back. Leaning on her desk, she told them why.

"Yesterday Ms. Green was fired, and I was hired to take her place. Ms. Green was the one who gave you and your friends your punishment of detention, but now with her being gone, and the fact that I think it was unreasonable, your punishment has ended for all of you." Zadavia smiled and said. Ace and Lexi nodded, and when they told their tale to the others, the six anthros all decided instantly that Ms. Zadavia was easily their favourite teacher.

*Later*

Lexi's coat whipped around her ankles as the cold October wind blew around her, the stars twinkling. **Bad dreams are the absolute worst, **she thought, the dream still so vivd in her mind.

~dream~

"Ace!" Lexi ran to his motionless body that lay on the ground, as soon as she reached him blood sprouting out of a wound. She didn't care. She didn't care she was kneeling in his blood. It felt that she had known him for years, instead of weeks, as she kneeled there, his saphire eyes blinking at her. He groaned a few times, only making her sobs louder. Eventually, after watching him cough up blood, his eyes closed for the last time. Lexi screamed as an invisible force pulled her away from him.

~end dream~

Lexi shuddered at the dream, it had been so clear, so **real**. That's why in the middle of the night she was going to his house. There was no phone in his apartment, and he didn't have a cell phone. Walking there was only way of getting there, and she just had, needed to, see him alive for the memory to leave her. He had told her he had taken the night off work, so she knew he would be home, although she felt guilty about waking him up. She walked into the building, up the elevator to his floor, and knocked on his door. There was some shuffling, and Ace opened the door, his eyes opening with concern when he saw her standing in front of him.

"Lexi, why are ya here?" he asked. He didn't sound annoyed, or angry, just partially scared and worried. He moved aside for her to come in. Shakily she came into the room, sitting down on the couch. Ace was in the kitchen making something, then sat next to her a few minutes later, handing her a steaming mug of hot chocolate to warm her ice cold fingers. He noticed she had been crying, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. The doe took a few sips before talking.

"I-I had a nightmare, and I know it seems stupid but-" she said, finding it hard to continue.

"Being scared of a nightmare isn't stupid Lexi," Ace said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Ya can tell me anyding ya want Lexi, I want ya ta know dat."

Lexi nodded, then swallowed. "In the dream, you were dying, and I was just kneeling beside you, you were bleeding... Then you died, and a force was pulling my away from you..." Ace let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay Lexi, I'm never going ta leave ya." he promised. Lexi gave a large sniffle, and nodded. When she pulled back she frowned.

"I got your shirt all wet," she said and frowned. Ace just gave a light chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, now come on, I'll drive ya home, it's not safe for ya ta be outside at night by yerself." he said, and she took his hand while he helped her up. They got in his rusty, old car, a large bag on the passenger seat.

"Sorry, I'll move it," Ace said, starting to grab it.

"No, I can just sit in the back." she replied, and climbed in on the left side of the backseat. Ace started the car up and started to drive towards Lexi's home. A car backed out, slamming into the front of the right side of the car, sending glass everywhere. A siren blared before everything faded to black as Lexi stared at Ace's uncoisous, bloody body.

**Please live Ace...**

**CLIFFHANGER! I think I'm starting to get better at doing cliffhangers. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please Review! =)**


	7. Almost A Liar & Payback

**Almost A Liar & Payback**

Lexi's eyes blinked a few times, before her blurry sight became clear. There were two paramedics, one closing the doors of an ambulance, and other standing over her.

"Now," said the paramedic in front of her. Brown hair hung down from her cap, and she had gentle blue eyes. "What do you remember?"

Lexi's pupils dialated as she remembered the accident and..."Ace!" she immeadiatly tried to get out of the chair she was sitting in, but the paramedic pushed her back down.

"Ace is getting treated right now, he suffered worse from the crash than you did, he actually spared you from most of the damage. He put a large bag in front of you as soon as the crash happened. You have quite the boyfriend."

Lexi reddened, but relieved that at least her friend wasn't dead... yet. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, we're just good friends." she could tell the paramedic didn't believe her, but shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal right now. Another thought occurred to her. "What about the people in the other car?"

"Oh him? The guy's fine. He's really sorry about the crash though, come on, you can talk to him if you want." the paramedic led her over to where another person had a fluffy, blue blanket wrapped around themselves, just like Lexi did, even as she walked over. The other person was drinking hot chocolate, Lexi had been offered some, but had refused; it reminded her about how only moments ago, she had been drinking hot cocoa with the boy whose life was now on the line. Lexi sat next to him on the cooler which was serving as a seat.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked, sure the person must feel pretty shaken up about the accident.

"I'm fine Lexi," the person said and turned towards her... **Max? He was in the other car? **That wasn't the startling thing though. The startling thing was that there was a cocky grin on his face. "I doubt Ace will be though." he said, the grin still on his face. Lexi gasped and got up immedaitly.

"You planned this," she whispered so softly it was almost as if the wind could carry it away. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You realize Ace might die, and you're happy about this?" her voice was getting louder.

"Pretty much," he shrugged. "And then you'll **have **to be my girlfriend again, because you broke up with me for that stupid rabbit." Lexi closed her eyes and tears poured from them, sliding down her cheeks and falling to the pavement. (Please don't swear atMax in your reviews, thank you.) She couldn't find any words to say to him. **Ace might die and it's all my fault...**

She stood up and called her friends, and somehow managed to tell them about the accident. It sounded like Tech had said they would be right over. When she saw all of get out of one of their cars, with very concerned faces, she ran into their arms, not caring who was the one that hugged her back, because all of them had.

Eventually one of the paramedics walked over to them. "We'll be transporting Mr. Bunny to the hospital now,"

"Can-we-see-him?" Rev asked excitedly.

"No, only close family is allowed in."

"But we are close family! He has no uncles, aunts, parents or siblings!" Tech protested.

"Gjfjwmerlew! (translation: Let us in lady! He's our friend!)" Slam grumbled angrily. The paramedic shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in,"she said finally. A red car screeched to a halt on the pavement, Zadavia getting out in a purple parka, a thin folder tucked under one arm.

"Ms. Zadavia?" Lexi asked, confused. Zadvia ignored their questions as her heels clacked on the pavement as she made her way over to them.

"Let me, I'm family," she said sternly.

The paramedic looked disbelieving as she looked at Zadavia. "How so?"

"I'm his godmother." Zadavia answered, shoving the folder at the woman. The woman opened it and looked at the sole document inside, seeing the information and making sure it was sincere.

"Okay, I may let you in, and you can bring one person, but they have to be trustworthy."

"Lexi." Zadavia answered without a thought. No one needed to ask if the doe wanted to come. Zadavia and the bunny were led over by the paramedic into the ambulance.

"You'll be here with him for the drive." she explained, then left the human and doe alone with Ace, who had a breathing mask on, no treatment being able to be done in the ambulance. Further treatment would occur at the hospital. Lexi looked at Ace sadly.

**Ace, why? Of all people... why you? **tears trickled down her cheeks again. **You've been through so much, you don't deserve this. _I _deserve this! If I had never come over, you never would've gotten into that car and... **she was full out sobbing now. Zadavia laid her hand on top of the doe's.

"He'll be okay Lexi, his mother and father were both fighters, and I doubt he's any different." Zadavia said reassuringly. Lexi looked up with sad eyes, but they had regained some of their hope.

"Why weren't you given custody of him after his parents died?"

"The documents were lost in the fire. Ace never told you how his parents died did he?"

"We almost never brought up the subject."

"There was a fire in his house, such a terrible one. No one knows what caused it though. Ace's parents died in his nursery, after making sure he had made it out safely."

"I-I never knew..."

"Ace looks just like his father. You actually look exactly like Ella; Ace's mother I mean. We were best friends since kindergarten."

They rode the rest of the way is silence, despite Lexi's sobs that she tried to muffle. Finally the paramedics lifted Ace out of the ambulance, Lexi and Zadavia following, waiting while the doctors did further treatment, and more importantly waiting for results.

"Well," A doctor said as he stepped out. Lexi read his name tag: 'Dr. Hall'. "He'll most likely survive at least." Lexi had to resist to cheer out loud, but she was still worried. Most likely? "But there is a good chance he could go into a coma."

**COMA?**

"Would he ever wake up?" she asked, knowing how desperate she must sound. He just HAD to live!

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Dr. Hall answered. "We just have one more test to do and we'll know if he'll go into the coma at all. The results should be ready at about nine o'clock tomorrow. You're welcome to stay over in the hospital."

Not needing the doe's answer, Zadavia stood up. "I'll call your parents Lexi and let them know." Being a teacher she knew all the student's home numbers, not to mention she had memorized Rev, Slam, Tech, Duck, Lexi and Ace's numbers especially. Lexi gave her a grateful smile and turned to the door, waiting in anxious worry for the results. Even once Zadavia had told her her parents had allowed her to stay once Zadavia had explained the situation.

Five hours later at midnight Lexi was in the situation. Zadavia had tried to persaude her to come to their shared room for her to sleep, but the doe didn't seem like she was listening, like she was in a trance where all the mattered was whether Ace would live. Zadavia had sighed and draped a blanket over her shoulders, but was saddened when she saw the doe tiredly rubbing her eyes at eight in the morning the next day, a cup of coffee in her hand. After an hour that seemed to drag on forever, Dr. Halls walked out of the room and said with all clarity.

"Ace, he'll-"

Lexi waited for rest anxiously, her heart filling with hope.

"-be fine." Dr. Halls finished.

**Okay, so I hoped you liked this chapter! =) Just to clear up the title name, Ace promised Lexi that he would always be there for her, but he almost left her by dying, so he was "Almost A Liar". The fact that Max caused the accident is his way at "Payback" at Ace. Also, if you think that Max's payback was extreme, during teenage years some teenagers do dangerous, stupid and implusive things because of the chemicals in their brains and because those years are there to challenge old limits. =) **

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	8. HalfTrue Rumors

**Half-True Rumors**

Lexi resisted the urge to run into the room for a moment to ask Zadavia something. "Can I see him alone first?"

Zadavia smiled warmly, knowing the reason of her request. "Sure Lexi, take as much time as you want." She chuckled as the doe bolted into the room. Lexi gasped slightly when she saw Ace lying in the hospital bed. He had bandages on his head and upper torso, the hospital blankets.

"Ace," she whispered softly, sitting down on the hospital bed next to his limp body. "You're alive." She looked at him as if he was an angel, a gift sent from God, which to her... he was. She was just so grateful to see his chest rise and fall with every breathe, tears leaking from her eyes. She had come so close to losing him. But he's alive, she reminded herself. He's completely alive.

She laid her hand gently over his, and waited patiently until his eyelids scrunched up and finally opened his saphire eyes that she so easily drowned in. "Hi," she said softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hi Lex." he said just as softly, grasping her hand in his. "Please don't cry, I don't like seeing ya sad."

Lexi laughed slightly. "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy."

Ace gave her a warm smile. "I'll allow it den." Lexi giggled. "Yer perfectly fine dough right?"

Lexi frowned. "Yes, I'm fine. Ace, there's something you should know..." she paused, finding it hard to finish. She struggled, and must've have had a hard time with it for a while, because Ace's voice snapped her back to the present.

"Wat's wrong Lexi?" he asked, worried, his ears standing up perfectly straight, a habit she noticed he did whenever she had a problem.

"Max- Max, he was in the other car..." Ace didn't press her forward or say anything, just waited for the doe to finish, knowing whatever is was it must be very bad. "He caused the accident on purpose!" she blurted out, then clamped her mouth shut, releasing her hand from Ace's hold, and placed her two hands over her mouth. Ace frowned, his brown furrowed. It was clear he was thinking.

"Max caused dis on purpose." he looked down at his bandaged body and stated, as if flipping through the information through his mind. "Dat's a serious crime, if we can prove it, he'll go ta jail."

"Jail?"

"Technically it's attempted murder."

Lexi turned away from Ace, tears streaming down her face. "This is all my fault." she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear her say it, but Ace had caught the words. He stood up, his hands reached for her face, one placed her shoulder, making he turn around, the other placed on her cheek, making her look him in the eyes. Lexi blushed, tears still streaming, her heart beat quickening by the close contact.

"It's not," he said firmly but gently. "I know why Max did dis, and I know 100% it wasn't yer fault, an' I don't want ya ta believe it any different. Ya just broke up wit him, but he's de one who let it corrupt him, not anyding ya did." He said, and kissed her gently on the cheek. She reddened."Yer perfect, no madder wat anyone says." He put his hands back to his sides.

Lexi smiled softly, her cheeks heating up even more than before. "Thanks." In her peaceful state, something jagged her memory to Zadavia. "Ace, I'm not sure how you'll take this, but Ms. Zadavia is your godmother."

Ace chuckled, smirking. "I already had my suspicians. She's in one of de pictures of my parents, my mom was just pregnant wit me."

Lexi smiled joyfully, but smiled even more when a thought occured to her. "That means you can live with her! You can leave your apartment."

Ace smiled. "Dat's true!"

"We should let her see you now, the guys can come later in the day." Before she went to the door, Ace grabbed her hand, making her face him again.

"Lexi," he said, sounding saddened, taking in the bags under her eyes. "Did ya stay up all night?"

Lexi laughed, unsure if it was because of giddiness or how tired she was. "Honestly Ace, you almost died for me, I think it's okay."

Ace frowned, but said "Fine." Lexi chuckled and slipped out of his grasp, despite wanting to stay in it, and walked outside to Zadavia.

"You can come in now if you want Ms. Zadavia," Lexi said.

Zadavia smiled warmly smiled at her. "Please call me just Zadavia." Lexi nodded and they walked into the room together, Ace smiling at both of them.

"Hello Ace," Zadavia said, her eyes filling with tears at Ace's reply.

"Hello Godmoder."

~Ten Days Later~

After a week of recovery in the hospital, Ace was allowed to leave. He had a little trouble moving around at first, but soon it was just as good as before. He had triumphantly left his apartment, yelling at all those people who had annoyed him for months. Rev, Slam, Duck, Lexi and Tech had helped him move his furniture out, and took them to Zadavia's home, where the bunny would be staying from now on. After Zadavia had seen the terrible condition the furniture was in, she had gone out and bought brand new furniture. Not only was she a teacher, but also a high paid marketing executive. (explains a lot, doesn't it?) Ace had been able to quit his job, and was actually having good sleeps. Alexi, for the first time, was able to sleep at her "Daddy's" house. The night was peaceful. Ace felt like he was king of the world.

But like any high school, rumors can be problems, and they're hard to stop. As Lexi walked down the hall with the guys, Ace waiting for them in the cafeteria at their usual table, she couldn't help but hear the rumors floating around.

"See her? That's Lexi Bunny." one girl whispered to her friend.

"Isn't she dating Ace Bunny?" the friend asked.

"Totally. I mean, really? The whole 'we're just friends'? Nobody's buying it, those two have so much chemistry is so obvious."

Lexi rolled her eyes irratably, but couldn't help feel slightly depressed about the rumors. Her and Ace were just friends, everyone else thought they were more, which is what she wanted her and Ace to be. It was beyond frustrating. **Hopefully he'll ask me to the dance,** she thought, the idea improving her mood. She never failed to smile when Ace was around, so when she took her seat at their table, her smile was normal. Rev was telling them about a joke he heard earlier, making the six friends laugh. Slam shoveled his lunch into his mouth, while Duck babbled on about his "true love".

"I'm telling ya, me and Misty Breeze are meant to be!" he insisted, clutching a photo of the said weather girl to his chest.

Ace smirked. "I don't really tink ya can claim dat when ya haven't even met her in person yet Duck." Lexi giggled, making Ace's smirk turn into a smile at making the doe laugh. Duck just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, muttering something like "You're despicable."

Tech smiled as the bunnies talked with each other. He was an observant person, and had noticed how Ace always smiled most around Lexi, how he was so keen to help her, or how Lexi usually laughed at the buck's jokes, or how she was the only one who could heal him about his past. Yes, to Tech, it was clear that the bunnies loved each other. He had a plan for the two, and he was starting Phase One of Step One.

"So," he said, still smiling. "Have you guys heard the rumors going around?" Like he expected, both bunnies blushed beet red.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Lexi stuttered, rubbing her arm.

"Anyway," he continued after getting the reactions he wanted. "Do you guys have anyone you want to go to the dance with? Rev, eyeing anyone?"

"Uh-yeah-kind-of." He said, speaking slower than usual. (To Acexifan. I plan to make his date Aleu Kitty, your OC. Is that okay with you? If it's not I can make up a character to go with him.)

Tech smiled wider. "Ace? Any lucky girl?" Ace shifted uncomfortably, watching Lexi out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm. One goil I guess." he said, not knowing the doe's heart had shattered.

"Lexi?" Tech asked.

Her heart still shattered, she managed out a quiet "No,". If Ace didn't want to go with her, than there was no one she would go with. Ace covered up his quick frown well, clinging to the hope that Lexi had said no because she wasn't sure if he liked her or not. Like Tech, the buck was observant, and could see that maybe, just maybe, Lexi liked him more than a friend. At least that's what he hoped.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! The dance will either be next chapter or the one afterwards. Then, if you guys want, after the dance I can do an epilouge, but only if you guys want it! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, review any last minute song requests! =)**


	9. Childhood Home

**Childhood Home**

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Lexi asked. He had invited her over to his old orphanage. It wasn't really that Lexi didn't want to go, it was that she was sure it would feel awkward, something nobody likes, and the fact she was still sour over the fact that Ace liked a girl, never thinking it was herself.

Ace chuckled as he closed his locker for the final time of the day. "I'm sure Lex, it'll be fine."

"I just hope the guys take good care of Alexi," she sighed. Duck and Rev were taking care of Alexi, because Slam was busy at wrestling pratice and Tech was at his science club. The two bunnies had decided not to take Alexi to the orphanage, seeing as it would be awfully boring for a baby, not to mention she might start crying. "They're enough like kids themselves."

"Lex, I promise Alexi will be **fine**." he promised.

~With Alexi, Duck and Rev~

"Get back here you demon baby!" Duck hollered, rounding the corner too quickly and slamming into the wall of his house's main hallway. Alexi just teetered back and forth ahead, the ripped peices of Duck's Misty Breeze poster clutched in her chubby little fists.

Rev followed Duck's path, but avoided slamming into the wall, running after the angry mallard yelling "Duck! Don't-hurt-her,-she's-just-a-baby!"

~Back with the Bunnies~

"Now come on, it's a short walk dere." he said, and grasped her hand in her fluffy pink glove. Snow was falling slightly, it being early November; only the second. October had been a boring month, all of them being too old to go trick-or-treating, Ace and Lexi had been in the hospital, and the school hadn't even held a school dance. See? Bor-ring! Even though they held hands often, she still blushed every time. Once out of the school, the bunnies walked merrily down the street, laughing at each other's comments.

"So who do ya tink was more famous? Bugs or Lola?" Ace asked, still chuckling from their previous conversation.

"Hmm. I think Bugs." she said.

"Probably, but Lola had moxy," Ace said, laughing. Lexi laughed as well.

"Too true." she agreed. They didn't notice all the envious looks Ace and Lexi got from other girls and boys. Ace frowned slightly as they passed a coffee shop. It wasn't anything flashy or spectacular, but obviously it meant something to him. Lexi took his frown into account, knowing it must mean something.

"You okay?" she asked softly, and she stopped walking, making the buck stop as well. Ace tore away from her concerned gaze, a far-away look in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just I came here wit my parents once, it's one of the only memories I have. De anniversary of deir death is coming up, November 11th." Lexi felt touched he had shared this with her. Ace was the kind of guy who didn't reveal too much. You had to gain his trust for him to open up to you. And the fact that he trusted Lexi enough to tell her this...well, it meant a lot to her.

"We could do something for it," she suggested. "Put flowers at their graves."

"Dey weren't given graves, couldn't afford it."

"I'm sure Zadavia would be happy to pay for it, they were her best friends after all."

"Dat sounds good, tanks Lexi. I can ask her when I get home." He did something that surprised her; he hugged her. Sure, they hugged sometimes, but this was in public. She blushed as she hugged him back, happily surprised. She felt like she could stay there forever, safe, happy, in his arms. He pulled away, and she missed his embrace, but took his hand, and they contined to walk.

Finally they reached the orphanage, snow all over the black shingled roof, which looked like it might collaspe under the extra weight. Weny was outside, her dark hair done up in a bun, her cheeks rosy from the cold, rubbing her gloved hands for warmth as she watched younger kids make a snowman, the older ones inside watching TV from the old TV set.

"Hi Wendy," he greeted warmly. She was like a mother figure to him. She smiled back, but raised an amused eyebrow at the doe beside him. "Dis is Lexi, my friend."

"Hi Lexi," she said and the bunny and woman shook hands. "So Ace, how's Zadavia? Fine woman she is, dropped you off here matter of fact."

"Oh she's good, I'm living wit her now, she's my legal gaurdian." he explained. A younger kid, also an anthro, a duck, tugged on the sleeve of Ace's coat.

"Hi Ace," he couldn't have been older than seven. Lexi thought he looked a lot like Duck, same coloured feathers, same big, blue eyes.

"Hi Avery," he greeted. Avery had been one of the kids Ace had looked after throughout his earlier teenager years. "You're so big now. Seven right?"

"Seven **and **a half." Avery said proudly, before taking in Lexi and her and Ace's linked hands. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Lexi blushed. Ace just chuckled, holding back his embarassment, and picked the duckling up. "No, dis is Lexi. She's just a good friend." he couldn't help the little tinge of disapointment at each word.

"Too bad." Avery pouted. "She's very pretty, and she seems nice too." Lexi chuckled but still blushed.

"Thank you Avery," she said and ruffled his head feathers. He scowled. Ace put him down and he scampered off after saying a quick goodbye and went to help build the snowman. The two bunnies laughed.

"Come on Ace, the older kids will want to see you," Wendy said and ushered them inside and down a couple of hallways and into a larger room. Six boys and five girls squatted around an old TV, a couple of others crammed into armchairs, hot chocolates all in their hands. "Do you guys remember Ace?"

A human boy with small brown eyes laughed. "Course I do, hi Ace."

"Hi Corey." Ace replied, smiling. Lexi just stood off to the side, Ace had introduced her after saying hi to Corey, and was just catching up with everybody else. She could tell that the kids didn't believe Ace when he had said Lexi was "just his friend." **Does that mean Ace likes me? *little gasp* Am I the girl he wanted to go to the dance with? **

After Ace had said hi to everyone and they had chatted, he and Lexi left. "Sorry dat I ignored ya Lex," he apologized.

"You didn't ignore me, it's okay. Besides, it was nice to see you enjoy yourself for a change." she smiled. They headed back to Duck's place to pick up Alexi, both in high spirits.

~LU FOREVER!~

It was a chilly November morning, November the 11th, snow was falling thickly on the ground, and everyone (AKA Duck, Zadavia, Ace, Lexi, Slam, Rev, Tech and Alexi), was dressed in winter wear. They were in a cemetery, looking back at their finished handiwork. A shiny stone stood in the ground, snow just starting to cover it, but you could still read the engraved name of Ella Maria Bunny and Tom Alexander Bunny. Ace walked away from the gravestone, his eyes glistening. Words cannot explain his gratefullness. Lexi, who was also holding Alexi, put a comforting hand on his shoulder as they walked away. At one point, when they were at the exit of the empty graveyard Ace stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"Hope you're doing well Mom and Dad." He said, and then they walked back to Zadavia's place. Ace went to his room and looked at the picture of him and his parents, when Zadavia came in.

"Here, I thought you might like this." She said, handing him a loose photo. Ace looked at it. It was a picture of a young male bunny anthro, and a young female bunny anthro. The doe had long, black hair, light gray fur, and hazel. Meanwhile the buck had dark gray fur, dark gray eyes and Ace's hairstyle. They were at the park, laughing.

"Thank you." He said quietly,then Zadavia left him. He put the picture down on his bed, next to the one of his parents and Zadavia, and one where it was him, Ella and Tom. Now and forever, this day would honour Ella and Tom Bunny.

**Hope you liked this chapter! The dance will be soon, I PROMISE! Please review. Also, I would like to thank everyone for their amazing, and inspiring reviews. As authors yourselves, you must know how much they mean when someone reviews your story. This is my most successful LU story, all thanks to you guys! =)**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: LU'S COMEBACK?

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys, me here.**

**I plan to update this story very soon, and I want to thank you for all of your feedback. But I'm posting this author's note not to talk about my story. **

**I'm talking about bringing LU back.**

**You're probably like: What? But LU was cancelled. You must be crazy.**

**I won't deny I'm crazy, in fact I love being crazy. It makes life interesting. But we CAN bring LU back. There is an online petition to bring it back. There are currently 657 siginatures. But we need more! **

**LU is the reason we're all here reading this story! It is the thing that has united all of us, no matter what other differences. LU wasn't just for kids, it was for everyone. It united us, all of us, no matter our race, religion, or gender. And I think anything that can unite people is special, especially in this case.**

**So if you want more episodes of LU (hopefully they'll have Ace and Lexi kiss, keep your fingers crossed!) go to google and put in "Loonatics unleashed petition" it will pop up and you can sign.**

**LONG LIVE LOONATICS UNLEASHED!**


	11. Questions & Answers

**To answer some questions: I do not know how many signatures we need to bring LU back. But spread the word! Tell everyone, the more the merrier! Tell DA people too! Also, I found out that there's ALSO a petition to have a Loonatics Unleashed Movie! I think there are currently 35 (#35 being me) signatures. Get signing!**

**Questions & Answers**

Lexi couldn't help but notice all the dance posters pasted on the walls, the dance would be soon; next week! Girls were gossiping about which boys they wanted to be asked by, boys nervously asking the girls. She turned down many, many boys. Max asked her constantly to the dance, but would always leave when Ace walked over. Maybe it was because the buck had decided to not tell the authortities about what Max had done, and hoped that Max would never do something like that again, but despite normally trusting her friend's opinion, Lexi doubted this.

She was always relieved when Ace rounded the corner and Max would flee from the room. God that bunny was such a creeper! This was one of those times, as Ace stood beside her on their way to lunch, Max fleeing from the hallway. The bunnies headed to lunch, where it would be just the two of them, since Duck was at home that day with a fever (he would be good to go the next day), Rev was at a Track and Field tournement (everyone had wished him luck), Tech was having a meeting with the Science Club, and Slam was with the wrestling team. If Ace was ever going to ask her, this would be the time to do it.

They sat next to each other as usual, Ace bringing out the lunch Zadavia had packed for him. At first he had insisted he was too old for her to pack his lunch, but she had simply snorted.

"I doubt anyone's ever packed your lunch for you," she had said. Ace had grumbled a small "Fine." Although he hadn't been for the idea at first, he actually liked it. It was a caring guesture, a small one, but he hadn't seen many, so he didn't take it for granted.

He was pleased at what she had given him. A can of carrot juice, a tomato sandwich and a small salad. Lexi inspected his lunch.

"Looks good," she commented, taking out her own lunch. A large salad with vegatable soup and a couple of crackers on the side, and a bottle of apple juice.

"Yer's too. Oh Lex, guess who Rev's gonna ask ta de dance?" he said, smiling mischieviously.

"Who?"

"Dat anthro goil, Aleu Kitty."

"Oh, I know her. She's in my gym class. She's really nice." Lexi said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Ace laughed. "I just hope he doesn't get too nervous when he goes ta ask her. Ya known how he gets; arms flailing, talking even more dan usual." Lexi smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a sweet guy, I don't know why she would say no to him."

Ace smirked at her and cocked a teasing eyebrow. "Are ya sure yer not de one who wants ta go out wit Rev?" Lexi giggled.

"No, he's like a twin brother to me."

"Am I like a broder ta ya?" Ace asked, getting nervous but not letting it show. Her answer would determine everything for him.

Lexi blushed, nervous. She rubbed her arm. Should she lie? No, she thought, dismissing the idea. He always knows when I'm lying. "W-well, not exactly like a brother..." she trailed off, giving the bunny beside her a weird look as he grinned like a mad scientist (AKA Tech XD) "Ace? Why are you smiling like that..."

"Lexi, would ya like ta go ta de dance wit me?" he asked, his smile fading as he waited for her answer.

Lexi smiled, and giggled in disbelief. He had actually asked her! "Sure, sounds cool." she said, playing it cool, when really inside she was screaming her head off and doing the conga. (o-o Poor Lexi, what have her brothers done to her that messed with her head? XD)

"G-great," Ace said, glancing down at his lunch. Lexi did the same before they both looked at each other and burst out laughing, earning them weird stares from the surrounding tables.

"Sorry," Lexi squeaked out, both bunnies laughing even more. Once they finally calmed down they chatted as they had been doing before. A few minutes later the bell rang, the bunnies heading off to their next class.

It seemed to both of them that the clock couldn't go any slower, especially last period. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day and dismissing the victims from their prison (**ahem**), I mean students from their school Ace and Lexi were the first out of the door, and waited patiently for their friends.

Rev, true to his last name, ran towards them once the bus carrying the Track and Field team had parked, the gold metal bouncing on his chest as he ran to them. He finally stopped when he reached them, smiling. "I-won!"

Ace grinned. "Great job Rev!" Lexi gave the roadrunner a high five in congradulations.

"Now-all-I-have-to-do-is-ask-Aleu-Kitty-to-the-dance..." he said, his smile fading with every word. He looked at them defeated, his shoulders slumping. "I'm-gonna-screw-up-aren't-I?"

Ace chuckled, patting his friend on the back. "I doubt dat Rev, yer not Duck. Just try to stay calm. Dere's no reason for her ta say no."

"Yeah-but-she's-so-pretty-and-smart-and-friendly."

"Yeah, but you're all those things too." Lexi said. They all froze for a minute before laughing at what the doe had just said. "Okay, maybe not pretty, but you're not ugly Rev."

Rev gave them a small smile and stood up straight. "Okay,-here-I-go,-wish-me-luck!" He headed off to where an attractive cat anthro was chatting to a fox anthro. The cat, Aleu, had white fur, and long wavy brown hair, long bangs clipped to the side, a big fluffy tail, and warm brown eyes that were twinkling with laughter. They saw Rev talking to her, saw her answer, and Rev was smiling, relieved when he came back over.

"She-said-yes!" he said happily. Ace patted him on the back.

"See, I told ya had noding ta worry about." Ace said, smiling. "Now, are we gonna wait for Tech and Slam or are we just gonna go?" Tech and Slam walked through the doors.

"Considering they're right there, I'm gonna say wait." Lexi replied, giggling. The six friends walked over to Ace's house with Zadavia, where Tech found out that Rev was going with Aleu ("Great job buddy!") and that the two bunnies were together (**Phase one is now complete**).

~Next Day~

Ace wasn't looking forward to today. No, not at all. The reason? It had officially been one month since they had gotten assigned to take care of Alexi, and neither bunny wanted to give up their fake baby. Ace had let Lexi have Alexi sleep at her house for the last night, and was pleasantly surprised when the little robot came to school is a little white dress and a yellow bow clipped into her large bang of yellow hair.

"They were my old baby clothes," Lexi explained, handing Alexi over to her "daddy".

Ace sighed as he held the baby that was sleeping in his arms. "I wish we could keep her." he sighed.

"Me too." Lexi agreed. "If only she wasn't a robot, than they would HAVE to let us." Ace nodded, thinking the same. The morning sped by, and soon, ("Far too soon." they had both said.) it was Social Studies. All the other couples had brought their babies, Kathyn's (remember her folks? ^-^) baby dressed in a kitchy little dress, and wore WAY too much makeup. The whole baby's body was utterly glitterfied. Lexi turned away, disgusted, and hoped they would get a bad grade for what they done to the robot, and that she wasn't as forgiving to Max, Katlyn's partner, as Ace was.

Mr. Mason came in, his mustache curled downward. He came around the room, collecting the babies. Most couples handed off their babies without a seond thought, and whipped around to talk to their friends behind them, Max and Katlyn in this group. Some pairs, like Ace and Lexi, were hesitant, but eventually gave their baby to Mr. Mason. But when Mr. Mason came over to the bunnies, Lexi held Alexi close to her.

"D-do we have to give her back?" Lexi asked fearfully. She couldn't give the baby back. It had been the whole reason she had really gotten to know Ace.

Mr. Mason smiled kindly down at her, then at Ace who was watching the scene play itself out worriedly. "No." he said kindly. "But I'm afraid you will have to shut her off." Lexi nodded eagerly. She didn't have to give her baby up. And one day she could turn Alexi on again, hopefully. Mr. Mason walked back to his desk, Alexi closing her big green eyes and snoozing away, using Lexi like a pillow.

At the end of the day, Tech was walking out of the school when the fox Aleu had been talking to. She had red fur, long red hair done up in a messy ponytail. Her bright green eyes sparkled happily. She had on a long green sweater, the sleeves covering almost to the tips of her long fingers, which were clutching a book. Her jeans had a bunch of little drawings doodles on them.

"Hi, I'm Holly Fox." she said, smiling brightly, and stuck out her hand for him to shake. Tech gulped. He knew exactly who she was; the co-captian of the math team, and his dream girl. But he had been too afraid to even talk to her.

"I'm Tech E. Coyote." he said, shaking her hand, blushing.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" Holly asked, not looking nervous at all. She smiled, looking confident. Not that she was sure he was going to say yes, but that she knew she would be okay if he said no too. The best type of confidence.

"Uh, sure." Tech said.

"Great! I guess I'll see you later Tech." Holly said, waving goodbye as she walked past him. Tech just stared at her as he left, dumbfounded. Was he really going to the dance with Holly Fox? He pinched himself. Well, that rules out dreaming. He continued on his way and met his four friends waiting outside.

**Next chapter; The Dance! Hope you guys liked this! AcexiFan I hope you're happy with Aleu's description. =) I plan to have Duck and Slam go stag. **

**BTW I do not own the Loonatics.**

**Aleu Kitty belongs to AcexiFan.**

**Holly Fox belongs to me! (take that WB! ^-^)**

**ANYWAY... Please Review! (also, still taking any last minute song requests!)**


	12. The Dance

**I apologize because this chapter is going to very, very long. Also, I do plan to make an epilogue! =) Look out for the next chapter! Also, I know it's pretty late in the story, but I was wondering if someone could make a cover for the story or draw a scene from it. PM me and I'll check it out on DA and PM you about it. :D Thanks! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dance<strong>

It was the day before the dance, after school had been let out and the girls, Lexi, Aleu, and Holly, had something very important to do; figure out what they were going to wear! They were in "Chic Boutique" at the local mall, near the dressing room, Aleu and Holly waiting for Lexi to come out and show them the dress she was trying on.

"Okay, tell me what you guys honestly think. I want to look perfect," Lexi said, turning the door handle of the changing room and stepping out to her newest friends. Aleu and Holly's jaws dropped.

Lexi frowned, worried. "Is it really so bad?"

"No! No, it's...perfect." Holly said once she had regained her voice. Lexi smiled, still feeling uncertain, and examined herself in the mirror behind her. She was wearing a sleevless dress, that was the same green as her eyes. Her high heels were the same green as well. The dress was a V-neck that didn't go too low.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked, doubting herself.

"Yup, definitly Acexi." Aleu said. Lexi sighed at the nickname the kitty anthro had given her. She just thanked her lucky stars that Ace and others had no idea.

"Okay, I'll take this off and we'll search for the perfect dresses for you girls." Lexi said, stepping back into the changeroom. I hope Ace thinks I look good, she thought hopefully. She stepped back out in her pink t-shirt and old jeans, the dress folded over her arm like a waiter's napkin, the tip of the green hills clutched in her hand. She sat next to Aleu on the circular seat, as Holly walked into the changeroom, a few dresses with her. They heard some shuffling and she tried on the first dress and stepped out.

It was a strapless black dress that cut off right before the knees. Holly looked at the doe and cat expectantly. "Well, what do you think?"

Lexi giggled a bit. "You look like you're going to a funeral." Holly looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she said and went back into the changeroom. She came out next in a deep blue dress, it's straps going around her arms. The dress ended only at her heels. The dress had a little gem in the middle of the lining of the top of the dress. It was a little emerald, complimenting the fox's eyes, the blue dress complimenting her red hair and red/orange fur. Holly smiled, twirling around in the mirror, watching the dress swish after her. "I think this is the one!"

"Totally," Aleu agreed, smiling at her friend. Holly grinned.

"Okay, I'm getting this one. Now we just have to find Aleu a dress." she went back into the changeroom and came out, dressed in jeans and a green hoodie. Aleu took a few dresses in with her, and tried each on. She first tried on a strapless white one, then a sleeveless bright turquoise one, but none of the dresses seemed right until the fifth one she tried on. It was a strapless hot pink one that reached the floor, sparkled strings criss crossing down the centre of the chest, a pale pink fabric underneath. She looked absolutely stunning.

Lexi was the first to speak. "I think you're gonna make Rev speechless, and **that **is saying something." Aleu smiled.

"I'll take your word for it," she said, and want back into the changeroom, feeling pleased, as the three girls all did. After buying their dresses they went home, and even though it was hard to fall, asleep, managed to. Throughout all of the next day, as is the case on most Fridays, the school was buzzing with excitement. Not for the weekend, but for the dance. Halfway through the morning the teachers realized no real work would end up being done, so they let the class chat and talk while they read a book or snored by their desk.

Ace would be picking Lexi up in one of the many cars Zadavia owned, while Tech, Holly, Aleu and Rev would meet at the school entrance. The boys would drive together and the girls would as well. Slam and Duck would meet them as well.

When the school bell rang at the end of the day, dismissing everyone, it seemed like a stampede of wildabeasts was running throughout the halls, leaving crumpled up wrappers and lost pages of old, forgotten assignments behind. Laughing, the five boys and three girls walked behind everyone else, talking.

"I wonder wat songs are gonna be played," Ace mused, winking at Lexi, making her giggle.

"I dunno." she replied.

"I do, I picked the music. 'Killing Loneliness' by HIM (thanks Kazwolf1!), 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson (thanks to Looney Lola Bunny 37), 'Right Next To You' by Chris Brown featuring this guy with doll hair named Justin Beiber, 'Ready To Go' by Panic At The Disco and 'Hit The Lights' by Selena Gomez, but of course they'll be some modern songs. All the 20th and 21st century songs are really making a comeback." Holly explained. "It should be totally awesome! (a small reference for all of the AVPM fans) ;)

"I need to go home and start to get ready," Aleu said, hoisting up her backpack.

"You-need-three-hours-to-get-ready-?" Rev asked, confused. "You-already-look-perfect!" The roadrunner blushed, looking away from his date quickly. Aleu blushed and laughed.

"Aww, thanks Rev." she said, holding the blushing bird's hand. "But I still need to do my hair, makeup and get in my dress, not to mention have dinner."

"I'll have to be extra careful. I have eight brothers, and things can get messy very fast." Lexi said, scowling.

"I can pick ya up early if ya want Lexi," Ace offered earnestly.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks. I'll check with my parents and then give you a call." The two bunnies smiled and blushed before holding hands. Tech shook his head, smiling, wondering how the two friends hadn't seen it much earlier, before looking at Holly who had a similar expression.

"Totally clueless," she joked, whispering.

"I know right?" the coyote whispered back, laughing.

~LATER~

"Okay, thanks mom." Lexi said, narrowling missing being run into by Todd and Danny, two other little brothers, and walked into the living room to give Ace a call. She dialed his number, put the phone to her ear, and heard the phone picked up after the first ring. She laughed. "I hope you haven't been waiting by the phone the whole time,".

"No, I was readin' a book, an' a phone was near by." Ace protested, in a playful tone.

"Right. Anyway, my mom said it's alright, so you can pick me up at six, is that alright?"

"It's great, actually. Someting happened so de dance is actually starting at six, de oders will be dere too. See ya den Lex,"

"Okay, bye Ace." Lexi said, then hung up. Todd, Danny, twins with tan fur, brown hair and green eyes, and her older brother Roger were standing behind her.

"Who's Ace?" Todd asked. Lexi sighed.

"Yeah," Roger said in a protective voice. "Who is Ace?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Danny said. Todd hit his twin with a nearby pillow.

"Course he is dumbell."

"Hey! I'm not a dumbell!"

Lexi couldn't help but laugh, and looked at Roger, who was hiding a smile. "He's a friend, who could be something more. We're going to the dance together." she explained, over Todd and Danny's on going argument. Roger's expression softened.

"Is he that guy that helped you when Max cheated on you?" he asked, in a much gentler tone.

"Yup, and Ace was one who almost died in the car crash," she whispered, not wanting her little brothers to hear. Thankfully, they didn't.

"Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you want to marry him, I'll be fine with it." Roger joked. Lexi gasped and giggled.

"Roger! Tonight is only our first date!" Lexi said and socked him in the arm, but was laughing. "Now come on, let's go have dinner.

~An Hour Later~

Ace put on his tux black jacket, a yellow t-shirt underneath, and black jeans below (sorry folks but I can't picture him in a tux). He got out his car keys, bade goodbye to Zadavia, and drove to Lexi's house, feeling the happiest he ever had. He was going on a date with Lexi, his friend who one day might be his girlfriend, and then the next step after that would be wi- **Whoa Ace, **he chided himself, **Slow down dere buddy, let's just see how tonight goes. **

He pulled into her driveway, walking up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Lexi opened it, looking stunning, and Ace could barely talk, except say something really intelligent like "Wow." Lexi was in her green dress and heels, her ears down and not tied by her ribbon, her hair falling down in front of one of her eyes in a wavy, golden sheet. She had green eye shadow, faint blush on her cheeks, and red lipstick on.

"L-Lexi, ya look..." he couldn't find the right word. Perfect? Beautiful? "Wow."

She laughed. "I'm glad you like my look. You look quite nice yourself." **He looks so cute! **"Now, why don't we get to the dance?"

"Uh, yeah. M'lady," he offered an arm to her. She giggled and took it.

"Thank you kind sir," she smiled and said. They got into his car, Lexi sitting in the passenger seat, not feeling worried at all. She trusted Ace with her life, and the car crash hadn't been his fault, it had been Max's, and he had gotten his driver's liscense taken away by his parents. Smiling to herself, they drove to the school in a matter of minutes, and stepped out of the car, their friends outside, waiting for them, Holly and Aleu looking beautiful. Lexi walked over to Aleu, Ace watching her go fondly.

Aleu giggled and whispered to Lexi "I actually did make Rev speechless!" Lexi laughed, and when Ace walked over to her she took his hand, and with that the seven friends walked into the school, down the hall, and to the gym, no idea that this would be the best night of their lives.

Pink and purple streamers were strung across the gym, a disco ball hanging, DJ equipment on the nearby stage. A table of refreshments was near the back corner, and the gym was remotely empty, except for the DJ, who was already playing a song, a slow song to be exact.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
><em>_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
>Oh,<br>I'm killing loneliness with you  
>I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb<br>I'm killing loneliness_

Holly giggled and grabbed Tech's hand, dragging him onto the empty dance floor. "Let's dance, I love this song!" Tech blushed.

"I d-don't really d-dance Holly," he stuttered, still reddening.

"It's easy to dance to a slow song," the fox promised, placing his hands (paws?) on her hips, and placing her hands on his shoulders. Tech blushed, and glanced back at his friends. Rev gave him a thumbs up, and the corner of the coyote's mouth twitched. At first it was awkward, but gradually Tech moved with the rythm, him and Holly simply smiling at each other. The girls pulled their dates onto the floor. Duck shuffled nervously, seeing as there were no other girls around, until Slam picked him up in a bone crushing hug and started swaying.

"You're despicable," the mallard muttered, and attempted to brake free, but the tasmanian's grip was strong.

_Nailed to the cross, together_  
><em>As solitude begs us to stay<em>  
><em>Disappear in the lie forever<em>  
><em>And denounce the power of death over our souls<em>  
><em>And secret words are said to start a war<em>  
><em>With the venomous kiss you gave me<em>  
><em>I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)<em>  
><em>With the warmth of your arms you saved me,<em>  
><em>Oh,<em>  
><em>I'm killing loneliness with you<em>  
><em>I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb<em>  
><em>I'm killing loneliness<em>  
><em>Killing loneliness<em>

The song ended a few minutes later, the tune fading and the lyrics finishing. A couple seconds after Rev's eyes lit up and he ran over to the DJ, and whispered a song request in his ear. The DJ nodded and put the song on, Rev rushing over to Aleu, smiling like crazy. Aleu gave him a pressing smile.

"A surprise?" she guessed.

"Yup!" Rev answered exictedly. The tune started and Aleu gasped, before she hugged her date. Rev blushed, but hugged the kitty back. (Specially for AcexiFan, since I know she likes the Backstreet Boys from her profile).

_I close the door_  
><em>Like so many times, so many times before<em>  
><em>Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor<em>

More students swarmed into the gym, girls and boys partnering up. The three ("Gufiofum {translation: Four}" Slam grumbled. "We are not a couple!"Duck screeched) couples made their way onto the dance floor for the slow song.

_I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word I try to sleep, yeah_  
><em>But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me<em>  
><em>A thousand more regrets unraveling<em>  
><em>OOoh, if you were here right now,<em>  
><em>I swear I'd tell you this<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't wanna waste another day<em>  
><em>Keepin' it inside, it's killing me<em>  
><em>Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)<em>  
><em>I wish that I could find the words to say<em>  
><em>Baby I'ma tell you, every time you leave<em>  
><em>I'm inconsolable<em>  
><em>I climb the walls, yeah I can see the edge,<em>  
><em>But I can't take the fall, no<em>  
><em>I've memorized the number<em>  
><em>So why can't I make the call?<em>  
><em>Maybe cause I know you'll always be with me<em>  
><em>In the possibility<em>

Aleu smiled, and blushed before leaning in and pecking the roadrunner's cheek. Rev's eyes widened and he blushed, speechless for the second time that night. The couples danced, until the song ended like before, and a more, party dance song came on.

_Hard to take._  
><em>The day you just can catch a break.<em>  
><em>When it brings me down,<em>  
><em>I get right back up.<em>  
><em>Cause I'm powerful.<em>  
><em>Incredible.<em>  
><em>Independent girl ready for the world, world, world.<em>

Everyone cheered and broke apart from their partners, everybody dancing with everyone else, having the time of their lives, their bodies twisting and turning, moving to the beat. Well, except one.

_Come on._  
><em>Tonight I'm unstoppable.<em>  
><em>Incredibly strong.<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm unstoppable.<em>  
><em>The world is calling me out, out, out.<em>  
><em>Don't wanna whisper.<em>  
><em>Wanna shout, shout.<em>  
><em>Come on. You know I'm unstoppable.<em>

Ace leaned in the corner of the room, sipping his cup of punch. He could dance to slow songs, they were simple. But fast songs...he had no idea. Lexi twisted around on the dance floor, and frowned slightly when she noticed Ace wasn't next to her anymore, and quickly located him. Smiling, she walked over and grabbed his hand, forcing him to come dance.

"Come on, it's fun." she insisted, saying it loudly so he could hear her.

_When you're the girl, you want._  
><em>The moments right to pull a stunt.<em>  
><em>Yeah it's time to show what lies behind and fight.<em>  
><em>Get up on your feet, make a scene complete.<em>  
><em>Underneath the lights.<em>  
><em>Everything's all right, right, right, right.<br>Come on._  
><em>Tonight I'm unstoppable.<em>  
><em>Incredibly strong.<em>

_Tonight I'm unstoppable._  
><em>The world is calling me out, out, out.<em>  
><em>Don't wanna whisper. Wanna shout, shout.<em>  
><em>Come on. You know I'm unstoppable.<em>

The buck soon found the doe was right. Dancing was fun.

_Get out. Get out._  
><em>Get out of your head.<em>  
><em>Get out. Get out.<em>  
><em>And live instead.<em>  
><em>Get out. Get out.<em>  
><em>Get out alright.<em>  
><em>Cause I'm powerful.<em>  
><em>Incredible.<em>  
><em>Independent girl ready for the world, world, world.<em>

The DJ instantly put on another song, this one a slow one, that both bunnies could instantly relate to. They swayed together as other couples came together again to slow dance.

_You've got that smile,_  
><em>That only heaven can make.<em>  
><em>I pray to God everyday,<em>  
><em>That you keep that smile.<em>  
><em>Yeah, you are my dream,<em>  
><em>There's not a thing I won't do.<em>  
><em>I'd give my life up for you,<em>

For each other they would sacrifice anything. They've only known each other for a few months, but they have a special bond, one that will never be broken, no matter what happens. They're soulmates, they belong to one another. Lexi was Ace's. Ace was Lexi's. Their names would one day always follow one another, and people would find it weird to say one name and not the other.

_'Cause you are my dream._  
><em>And baby, everything that I have is yours,<em>  
><em>You will never go cold or hungry.<em>  
><em>I'll be there when you're insecure,<em>

They've already proved that they would be there for one another.

_Let you know that you're always lovely._  
><em>Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.<em>  
><em>One day when the sky is falling,<em>

At one point or another, life comes crashing down. You'll fall on your knees and wonder what you did to deserve this. You won't get an answer. But you will have someone who will help you back up and help piece your life back together.

_I'll be standing right next to you,_  
><em>Right next to you.<em>  
><em>Nothing will ever come between us,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,<em>  
><em>Right next to you.<em>

This would be true for eternity, and they both knew it. Even if it wasn't always romantically, they would be there for each other. The song ended, Lexi looking in Ace's saphire eyes, Ace drowning in Lexi's emerald ones, both feeling like there was nothing in the world except for each other. The song ended, their lips only inches apart. Lexi blushed and looked away, while Ace frowned slightly. As always with the DJ that night he put on another song.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_  
><em>It's the girl you let get away<em>  
><em>It's the one you saw that day on the train<em>  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away<em>  
><em>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas<em>  
><em>Things you swear you'll do before you die<em>  
><em>It's the city you love that waits for you<em>  
><em>But you're too scared to fly<em>  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you,<em>

**Let the moment take you, **Ace thought. He looked at Lexi who was dancing away. A few minutes before, they had been so close to kissing. Had she pulled away because she didn't feel the same? Or had she simply been scared? Ace's body was filled with new determination to find out.

_Lose control tonight_  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>  
><em>It's the time that you totally screwed up<em>  
><em>Still you're trying get it out your brain<em>  
><em>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up<em>  
><em>It's the past that you're dying to change<em>  
><em>It's all the money the you're saving<em>  
><em>While the good life passes by<em>  
><em>It's all the dreams that never came true<em>  
><em>'Cause you're too scared to try<em>

He wasn't scared anymore. Lexi was laughing, and she looked up, smiling broadly at the buck, her green eyes glimmering. Ace quickly placed his hands on her forearms, leaned in, worried, and kissed her. Fireworks went off inside, as the music continued on playing. He was sure he could feel her kissing back. They broke apart while the song ended.

"I-I'm sorry Lexi, I guess I got carried away-" Ace started, rubbing the back of his neck. He was interrupted as the happy doe pulled him in for another kiss, Ace's hand that was rubbing his neck going around her hips, the other hand brushing away her hair. When they broke apart again, they noticed that there was no music, just silence, and that everyone, even the DJ, was looking at them. Suddenly, everyone broke out in applause.

"It's about time!" Tech cheered, before blushing when Holly kissed him on the cheek. The DJ put on another song, one that really fit the occasion.

_Oh uoohhhhhhh [x4]_  
><em>You got these little things that you've been running from<em>  
><em>You either love it or I guess you don't<em>  
><em>You're such a pretty thing to be running from anyone,<em>  
><em>A vision with nowhere to go<em>  
><em>So tell me right now ya think you're ready for it<em>  
><em>I wanna know why you got me going so lets go<em>  
><em>We'll take it outta here I think I'm ready to leap I'm ready to live<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh [x2])<em>  
><em>You got these little things you wanted something for 'em<em>  
><em>You'll either get it or guess you won't what does it really mean<em>  
><em>To get nothing from anyone there's a million ways it could go<em>  
><em>So tell me right now ya think your ready for it<em>  
><em>I wanna know why you got me going so lets go<em>  
><em>Well take it outta here I think I'm ready to leave<em>  
><em>I'm ready to live I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh [x2])<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready I think I know I'm ready I know<em>  
><em>I think I'm ready I think I know<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh [x2])<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (I think I'm ready I think I know<em>  
><em>I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know<em>  
><em>I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know<em>  
><em>I'm ready I know I think I'm ready I think I know) (Get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh [x2])<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (get me out of my mind, get me out of my mind)<em>  
><em>I'm ready to go (ohh uoohhhhhh [x2])<em>

And that's why it was the best night of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't say I didn't warn you! ;) Next chapter is the Epilouge, which I think many of the more emotional reviewers could possibly cry at, I'm not sure. I want to thank you all for your continued support and song suggestions. =) Please review!<strong>


	13. The Aftermath

**Last chapter before the epilogue! Enjoy. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The Aftermath<strong>

When Ace woke up the next morning in his new bedroom at Zadavia's place, one thought entered his mind first. **I can't believe I kissed Lexi Bunny. **He sat up in his bed. But really, who could blame him? He had been caught up in the moment last night. He smiled goofily when he remembered she had kissed him back. He smiled and flopped down on his bed and pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Pleased with the result he had gotten he got out of bed, out of his white t-shirt and navy shorts into jeans and a yellow t-shirt, planning to call the doe.

He sat on the couch and dialed her number, putting the cellular device to his ear and waited. After two rings the phone was picked up. "Hello?" Lexi's voice asked.

"Hey Lex." Ace greeted, smiling involintary. "I was wondering if ya wanted ta hang out today?"

"Oh, sure. I'm busy for the morning, but does lunch sound good? We could go to that little cafe next to Chic Boutique?"

"Cool; okay, see ya den Lexi." Ace answered, and waited to her **angelic **(-Ace's thoughts)reply.

"Ok, bye Ace, see you soon." Lexi said, and then hung up. Ace hung up as well, unaware of the doe on the other end yelling "Yes!". Lexi smiled, happy, as she put her cellphone in her pocket and flopped back on the couch. She was busy this morning; busy talking about boys with Holly and Aleu. She was so grateful she had two friends who were girls, she was the only girl in her family, and she couldn't talk about Ace with her mom; her mom would just tell her really over-protective dad.

She got out of her pajama's and housecoat, and changed into jeans and a nice white tee with a yellow flower in the middle. She glanced out the window, and saw Aleu pulling up in her gray, no roof, Alfa Romeo with red fire near the tires. **Aleu has the best car, **Lexi thought, smiling as she went outside and slipped into the back because Holly was in shot gun.

After starting the car, she drove to her house, which was a small house, but a lovely place to live. Colourful flowers scattered around with a trickling fountain in the middle of them, a bench next to it **(AvonTheHelplessRomantic, I hope you like the description)**. They entered the house. To their right was the kitchen, and to their left was a hallway. They went to the living room, where there was a three-seat black couch, a plasmic bubble chair and one big white couch that was a black dotted rattan, all facing the plasma TV in a half circle. The fox and doe took a seat on the black couch, and waited for Aleu to come back from the kitchen. When she did the kitty took a seat on the plasmic, an ice tea in her hand for herself, a can of carrot juice for Lexi and a bottle of water for Holly.

Handing each girl their drinks, Holly, her red hair down today, looked at her friends expectantly. "Well? Who wants to go first?"

"I do!" Lexi exclaimed. Aleu smiled and sipped her drink. The doe started. "I can't believe Ace and I kissed!"

"Twice," Holly reminded her, smirking. Lexi's smiled got even bigger.

"He's asked me to have lunch with him today," she replied. She took a deep breathe and sighed, happy she had finally been able to get those feelings out.

"Well, I would expect a call from Rev soon, maybe to a dinner date or something-" Aleu said, but stopped, her cell phone ringing. Fishing around her bag, she victoriously pulled it out, opening it, and put it to her ear. "Hi," she listened for a bit. "Sure, that'd be great! Okay, see you then, bye!" Snapping her phone shut she turned to the others. "He asked me out to dinner!" she said and squealed. The two other girls squealed with her.

Holly laid back peacefully and smiled. "And Tech called me this morning. He sounded really nervous, but I like it. We have a date tomorrow."

As the girls continued chatting, Ace was somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Right this way," the prison gaurd said and he led the buck down the hallway. As they passed the different cells, Ace dared to look in some of them. There was mostly men, but a few woman too, each in their own cell. Pursed lips and gaunt faces. Eyes that were either hallow and empty or full of hatred stared back at him. He swallowed as the gaurd stopped at the end of the hall, Ace looking at the person inside the cell in front of him.<p>

The rabbit anthro was inside, hunched over on the thin lump of scratchy fabric that was the bed, a gruesome toilet in the other corner, a sink next to it.

"Hi Max," Ace said quietly. Max had been sentenced when Lexi's parents had found out about his part of the accident, and a few days before the dance he had been put in this cell, where he would stay for three years.

"Bunny." Max snarled, his back still to the rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

Ace sighed. "I came ta say I forgive ya."

"I don't want your forgiveness."

"It doesn't madder. I'm still mad about wat ya did, and dat yer hurt Lexi, but I forgive ya, cause once ya get out of here, ya'll want it. Good luck Mathews," Ace finished, using his last name, and tossed a photo into the cell. It was one of Max, with the rest of the football team, all smiling and laughing. "Dat's wat's waiting for ya."

Ace quietly turned to the gaurd and told him he was ready to leave. The gaurd nodded and led him down the hallway. Before leaving the building, Ace looked back and smiled slightly as he saw Max pick up the picture and smile at it, before giving Ace a grateful smile. Ace returned it with a curt nod, feeling slightly confused but pleased, and left.

* * *

><p>Ace waited at the Cafe table for a few minutes, when he saw the doe and stood up, grinning.<p>

"Hey Lex," he said happily, as she slid into the chair opposite his. "How are tings going?"

"Good. My little brothers are driving me crazy, as usual." she sighed. "I've been thinking about Alexi a lot lately, I really miss her."

"Me too. Hopefully we can start her up one day," Ace said, his smile fading, before he smiled at her again. "So wat do ya want ta drink?"

"Hmm." she thought for a moment. "What do you want to drink?" They caught each other's eye, and spoke at the same time.

"Carrot juice."

Laughing, Ace smiled at the doe's happiness. The fact they both wanted the same drink, and knew it about each other, made him happy. It showed they had some things in common, and that they could tell things about each other just by looking at each other (which Ace did often;looking at Lexi I mean ;)), which pleased him, because he knew it was an important quality in a successful relationship.

A waitor walked over to their little round table. "May I take your order?"

Ace smiled at Lexi, before responding. "Two glasses of carrot juice please," he requested.

"Thanks," the waitor said. "I'll be right back with them." A few minutes later the waitor placed two cold glasses full of an orange liquid called carrot juice on the table. Lexi took a sip.

"Refreshing," she smiled. Ace sniggered slightly at the doe as she set the cup down. "What?"

"Ya have a carrot juice mustache," he said, still laughing quietly. Lexi grabbed a napkin and wiped it away, laughing. "So Lexi, I knew dis might seem old fashioned, but would ya like ta be my goilfriend?"

Lexi blushed, nodding. "Yes." Both bunnies smiled at one another, unaware it was the first day of something everlasting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hoped you liked the part with Max in it. I was unsure about it. I was considering making that Avery (that silly lil' duckling) and the other orphanage boys along with Ace would prank him, but I felt like the jail scene would be better. Max wouldn't get off scott free from the law. I just felt like the Max bit of the story needed closure.<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter will be the epilogue, which I think everyone will enjoy, and I hope to have it up by the end of the week, no promises though, I've been really bad at updating. After the epilogue, I plan to make a preview of stories. One, that only two people know about, the other a little snippet of my secret story (nothing revealed 'cept the name) "Living A Lie", which I am very excited about.**

**I would also like to thank everyone for their WONDERFUL, INSPIRING AND HEARTWARMING reviews, they mean the world to me. =)**

**Please review. **


	14. Epilogue: At The Beginning

**Hi, hope you enjoy the last chapter! Thirteen chapters, Loonaticslover13! It works so well! 13 is my lucky number, even though I'm not Italian. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue: At The Beginning<span>**

"Are ya sure it'll work Tech?" Ace asked the coyote in front of him, with Lexi beside him. All three were slightly taller than before, which was because it had been four years since they had graduated high school, and Ace and Lexi had been dating for five years. A few weeks before, Lexi had graduated from university with a degree in dance and a degree in teaching. If this worked, she would need to wait a few years before teaching dance lessons, but she didn't mind.

"Positive." Tech replied.

Still, Ace's eyes darted nervously to Lexi, than to Tech, who was bending over his work intently. **Wat if I'm not ready? **he asked himself worriedly. **It's a big responsibility after all...and I feel bad dat Lex has ta put her career on hold. **Ace's career, meanwhile, was going great. He hadn't gone to univeristy, just a year in college, before opening a Dojo where he would teach kids martial arts, an large apartment above the main floor, that Lexi had moved into a year ago. Catching the buck's worried glances at her, Lexi caught his eye and gave him a reassuring smile, because she knew _exactly _what he was thinking. Her smile helped calm him down, thankfully, and looked down at what Tech was doing. Lexi didn't; she was always squemish to this sort of stuff.

Ace looked down at Tech's work, before looking away. What Tech was doing, exactly wasn't simple. A little baby gray anthro bunny lay on the operation table, her eyes closed, while Tech did his work, which was replacing her mechanical organs with real ones, made by taking one cell from a real one, and using particles to recreate another one, but this one small enough for the former little robot's body. It was currently a real one, and Tech was just finishing up, using DNA from Ace and Lexi for the last bit; the eyes. They could take as much time as they wanted, seeing as Tech ran the hospital they were in. Graduating from high school early, he moved on to university to become a doctor and inventor. It only took him two years to graduate, on account of his brilliant mind, and he quickly made millions with his first invention, using some of the money to buy this hospital, the rest to buy a larger house that he and Holly would live in in a year once the renovations were done.

"Done." Tech said breathlessly. He slid his mask protective mask off and slid the privacy sheets away. The little gray baby was motionless at first, her chest just rising and falling peacefully, before her eyelids fluttered open, her saphire eyes revealed. Lexi gasped at the little miracle in the diaper, and as life-like as her eyes had been before, now they were real.

"Alexi," Lexi whispered, as Alexi's little hands grabbed at the air. She had gone from being a robot, to being a real baby. Alexi was Lexi's baby, Alexi was Ace's baby, she was _their _baby, who they would protect and love. Lexi picked her up, tears welling up in her eyes and trickled slowly down her cheeks, while she laughed happily. "You came back."

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waiste, Ace smiled, tears in his eyes as well. "She came home." (yes, I stole that from Tarzan!) "Oh, Tech, dat reminds me. Since me an' Lexi will be raising dis lil' doe as our own, she'll need everyding a normal kid would have, and dat includes a godfather, would ya do de honours?"

Tech nodded, smiling, before bending down towards Alexi and pulling a goofy face, making the baby laugh. "Sure."

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Alexi had gone from robot to real, and Ace was even more nervous than he was then. It turns out being a parent was fine for him, and Lexi, having natural maternal instincts and five little brothers, was a natural. The reason Ace was so nervous, was because since they were living together and would be raising Alexi together, there was pressure for him to ask The Question.<p>

And he wanted to do it perfectly. He had been thinking about this for about a year now, right after Lexi had moved in with him, even before Tech had brought up the logical theory of maybe being able to make Alexi a real baby. Fiddling with the little black box with the ring he had bought in it, he quickly slid it into his pocket when his girlfriend walked up to him in the mall.

"So, where do you want to go to lunch?" Lexi asked joyfully. Ace took a blindfold out of his other jean pocket.

"Lex, mind putting dis on for me?" he said, handing the blindfol to her. Taking it from him, she put it on, giggling. She did this because she trusted him, and knew that even though he could hurt her, emotionally and physically, he wouldn't.

"Okay." she giggled as he put his hands on her shoulders. He led her around the mall for a bit, until he found the little shop he was looking for. He slipped the blindfold off, and heard her gasp be mingled with a loud yells of "SURPRISE!"

In the little cafe where she and Ace had had their first date, The Coffee Cup, stood Tech and Holly holding hands, Tech holding Alexi with his other, Rev and Aleu, with a little engagment ring on her finger, Slam, Duck along with his two year long girlfriend Delilah, Lexi's parents, along with her five little brothers and her three older brothers including Roger, and Zadavia.

"Ace, what?-" she couldn't find the words, and tears of joy came to her eyes when Ace bent down on one knee in front of her, while the others watched on.

"Lexi Mariah Bunny, I've known ya since I was seventeen, and dat was one very eventful year, and was also de year we started dating. Yer de only goil I'll ever want ta spend de rest of my life wit. Lexi, will ya marry me?" Ace asked, smiling nervously.

"Yes!" Lexi exclaimed, and bear hugged him as he stood up, kissing him before looking at everybody else, who was cheering; even her dad.

* * *

><p>Six months later, six long months later, it was finally here; the biggest day of her life. Her mother Melissa, had given her something borrowed: the beautiful white gown she was wearing with the lace viel. Her flowers were blue, which she had smiled at because when you combined pink (her favourite colour) with yellow (Ace's favourite colour) you got blue. Something new was her diamond necklace she had gotten earlier that day from Zadavia. She could already tell it was going to be a beautiful wedding. She was alone in her old bedroom, examining herself in the mirror, and laughed when she thought back to the day she had first met her soon-to-be husband.<p>

**_We were strangers starting out on a journey_**

She never would've thought he would be the man she married. At first she had been mad at him, but they sometimes say that the best relationships start when you at first can't stand someone, and it was true for them.

**_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_**

Nothing had ever prepared her for what she went through that year. She made two life long girl friends, and five life long friends, one of them being Ace, who had stuck with her through thick and thin. He had comforted her when Max had cheated her, and she smiled, considering that Max was now a much better person than before. After getting out of jail, he became a social helper, and he helped people who had just come to the planet become settled.

She had helped Ace heal because of his harder past. They had gotten out of that car crash together, they had taken care of Alexi when she was just a social studies project, and now she was their daughter, even if not by blood. Everything would end today, but it would be a new beginning, together, today.

_**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**_  
><em><strong>At the beginning with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one told me I was going to find you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Unexpected what you did to my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I lost hope you were there to remind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>This is the start<strong>_

Ace waited at the alter thinking. His life had come very far from that broken boy in gr. 11. He had fallen in love, discovered he actually did have some family, his friends and Zadava, even though it wasn't by blood, he had made friends that would always be there for him, and now he was getting married. Marrige. Growing up, the whole idea of being married had never really occured to him. Grinning, he remembered how the morning after they had first kissed, he had been thinking how if Lexi became his girlfriend, she would hopefully one day become his wife. He would've never guessed he would be lucky enough to marry her, and yet here he was.

He had never expected to find love, and yet he had, and was happy, truly happy, a very hard thing to be.

_**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_  
><em><strong>Love is a river I wanna keep flowing<strong>_

"Lexi?" Mrs. Bunny asked gently into the room her only daughter was in. "It's time." Lexi smiled, feeling ready, and knowing that no matter what life through at her, as long as she had her friends, family and she had Ace (especially Ace) she knew she would get through it. **Besides, **she thought happily to herself as she walked out of the room with her mother. **Nobody should take life too seriously, after all, it's just one big, wonderful journey. **

_**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey**_  
><em><strong>I'll be there when the world stops turning<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there when the storm is through<strong>_

Lexi wasn't sure what she would think when she started to move down the aisel, her father's arm and hers linked, with Ace standing at the end, a priest there as well, but she focused only on Ace; her love. Zadavia was her maid of honour, Tech being Ace's best man, Rev, and Duck beside the coyote, with Holly and Aleu beside Zadavia as well. Slam was playing the piano music. Lexi found it incredible that someone with such large fingers could play such a delicate instrument.

She found it was better than she could've ever imagined, becoming teary eyed. She looked at Ace and he caught her eye, giving her a confident smirk. She resisted the urge to giggle, and felt like she was floating on a cloud. At that moment, with her emotions going into overload, making her brain go fuzzy, she felt like she couldn't think or know anything. But if she had to choose one thing she knew, it was that no matter what she wanted to be standing next to Ace for the rest of her life, even after death would do them part. And by looking in his deep blue eyes, she knew he felt the same way.

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_  
><em><strong>At the beginning with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We were strangers on a crazy adventure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never dreaming how our dreams would come true<strong>_  
><strong><em>Now here we stand unafraid of the<em> _future_**

As the priest read the words, Lexi without really thinking, said the classic "I do," when it was time to, because she was too busy thinking about the future. A short honeymoon, and Holly and Tech would take care of Alexi, and then, it was just married life. She wasn't scared of it, her and Ace would deal with the challenges, together.

She heard Ace say "I do." and briefly registered the priest saying "You may now kiss the bride." She was startled out of her thoughts as her and Ace's lips crashed on to one another. It was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

_**At the beginning with you**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Okay, so, this is officially the end of Detention Room 101 ='( But, if you really liked this story, I suggest you read the next chapter, which will be two previews. One of Living A Lie, and next *drum roll please* a sequel to Detention Room 101! Surprise! You guys will get more info about it next chapter, so stay tuned! =D<strong>

**Oh, and if anyone was wondering or spotted out, I used lyrics from "At The Beginning" from the movie Anastasia's credits. Love that movie! =)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review! I ALSO hope you like the two previews next chapter. I'm especially excited for Living A Lie, because there is no story similar to it in Loonatics Fanfiction! =D (sorry for the long note here) =D**


	15. Story Previews

**Okay, so, here are the previews for the sequel to Detention Room 101, Parenthood, and a preview for Living A Lie! *squeal!***

* * *

><p><span>Living A Lie:<span>

Summary: I was a normal 17 year old named Saphia Bunny. That was until a blonde, tan furred bunny appeared on my doorstep, claiming to be my mother, that I was adopted, and that the rest of her super hero teammates had been captured by the goverment, one of them being my father. Now we're running for our lives to free them. Oh boy, life just got really difficult, didn't it?

Snippet:

SAPHIA'S POV

I swung my legs off my bed, feeling tired as I slapped my hand on the off button of my alarm off, my clock reading 7:10. I got up, and changed out of my scruffy pajama's into a blue t-shirt and jeans. After brushing my long blonde bangs, I headed downstairs to my kitchen, my parents fixing breakfast for themselves. My mom, Amy Bunny, has gray fur, blue eyes and blonde hair, same as my dad Ryan Bunny, and also just like me. Although they don't seem to have the exact same shade, theirs is a deep blue while my eyes are a deep saphire, that's how I got my name; Saphia. I wonder how I got my eyes, nobody else seems to have it. Anyway, I don't know why they made my full name be Saphia Zadavia Bunny. I don't get the Zadavia part of it. Maybe for originality or something, after all, they named me Saphia, even if it is for my eyes, it weird.

I had a bite of toast while dad read the paper. After giving them both a peck on the cheek I got a drive to school from my friend Cindy, a human. The day went as it normally would, I wrote down that we had to pick a history event and do an oral report on it for social studies in my agenda. Knowing my classmates would do events from about a billion years ago, I decided to look through old newspapers in my school's attic.

I sighed bored. This was gonna take a while. I was on my knees on the dusty, creaky floor while flipping through old holo-newspapers. I was at the year 2778, and so far, I hadn't found **anything **interesting enough to do a report on. I decided to look in another box, so I turned around, but because I'm really clumsy, I knocked over the cardboard box, sending the old holo-newspapers to the floor. Sighing, I turned back around to pick them back in the box, when I stopped as I held a holo-paper in my hand.

My heart stopped. My blue eyes scanned the paper. There was a team of six anthros on the front page, smiling, waving. It was from the year 2772. But that wasn't what it was. There was a male bunny.

And he had my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know I'm mean. I hope to post the first chapter of this story by the end of the week, so you won't have to wait long.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Parenthood:<span>

Summary: There's no greater challenge than being a parent. So of course, Ace and Lexi are going to have their ups and downs. See as they have children, and the everyday problems, and not-so everyday problems they'll encounter.

Snippet:

Lexi Bunny smiled happily in her kitchen above her husband's dojo, contentedly chopping carrots for the little baby bunny in the high chair, her daughter Alexi. Putting the knife in the sink she used her hand to wipe the chopped carrots from the cutting board onto the high chair's attached platter area in front of the cute little bunny. She smiled motherly as Alexi grabbed a carrot piece in her chubby hand and stuffed into her mouth. "Manners like your father." Lexi said, giggling to herself.

"Wat about me now?" Ace asked as he came up the stairs, planting a kiss on the top of Alexi's little blonde bangs on her head.

Lexi laughed. "Just your manners is all." She leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her. "Also, I was thinking, saying Alexi is kinda a mouthful, especially for school and everything, do you think we should give her a nickname?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure Lexi, after all, her name is unique, which is what we wanted. An' Alexandria is a pretty popular name now, so dey'll be a ton of Alexs' running around." Ace explained, frowning slightly. "We could always call her Lexi for short, but I tink it would get confusing, wouldn't ya?"

"True, and anyway, Alexi means kindhearted, coragous, loving, humble, and sensitive. I wonder if she'll grow up that way," Lexi mused, looking lovingly at the gray baby bunny.

"She's our daughter; I wouldn't be surprised."

"Ours," Lexi said, smiling up at him. "So we'll keep it as Alexi." She paused before looking back at him. "Ace?"

"Yeah Lex,"

"What do you think of having more kids?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to start these stories once I've finished my short HP story, and you'll see more of these stories soon! I'll try to update my other stories soon, Promise. =)<strong>

**Please Review! =D**


End file.
